Their World Turned Upside Down
by x0xoTheRosesx0xo
Summary: Sequel to Love Never Dies.
1. Chapter 1

_Their World Turned Upside Down_

_Sequel to Love Never Dies_

_Chapter One: Locked_

_**HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY**_

_Disclaimer: JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER_

Dana stood in the window of the library looking out at the front lawn with her little sister Sophia in her arms. "Dana?" Sophia's quiet voice asked

"Yes Fia?"

"Why are you not going back to school?"

Dana looked down at her younger sister. Her soft brown curls were tied up in a dark green bow and her navy blue eyes had questions swimming through them. She was wearing a beautiful forest green dress with a white lace trim. She thought it was crazy for a young girl to own such a wonderful dress and be expected not to get it dirty.

Dana sighed, "Do you want me to leave Fia?"

Sophia's eyes instantly widened, "Oh no, no, no Dana! I want you to be with me always!"

Dana tightened her grip on the small girl, "Don't worry about it Soph. I haven't gone to Hogwarts since Easter."

Today was the day all of Dana's friends were starting their seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as she stood watching her siblings depart. Ever since her father had taken her out of school she had been cooped up in the manor taking care of the younger children. Her mother, Kendra Riddle, had just had a set of twins and after being up with them all the time during the night she was not one you would want to cross during the day. The two month old babies were named Nicolette Rebecca Riddle and Sabrina Victoria Riddle. The twins were identical except that Nicolette had curly brown hair just like Sophia and Dixie while Sabrina had straight, silvery-blonde hair like Dana. Dana watched out the window as Delaney argued with their mother as Dixie, Nicholas, and Thomas stood watching. Justin stood by the car loading their luggage and trying not to laugh as Delaney screamed as loud as she could.

Dana sighed and put her little sister down, "Why don't you go out and say goodbye to everyone?" She suggested pushing the girl softly towards the door.

XoXo

"Mother, I will not go to school in France so far away from Dana!" Delaney yelled

"Why do you all of a sudden care about how far away you are from your sister?" Kendra yelled right back

"Haven't you seen the state she's in? She hasn't smiled in weeks and its all because of what you and Father did to her! You're making her marry Nott when she obviously loves Blondie!"

Blondie was the name Delaney had given to Draco when she first met him and it had stuck.

"Delaney you will not yell at me!" Kendra said, "You have no choice in whom your sister marries and you will go to Beauxbatons whether you like it or not. Dana will be fine."

"Fine then I will go to Hogwarts where I will be closer to her." Delaney said as though closing the subject.

"Delaney." Justin called from the car, "It's the first day of term. You can't decide you want to go to a different school."

"I think I can!" Delaney said back snobbishly, "And I will."

Kendra rolled her brown eyes, "Fine Delaney but I will have to talk to Albus." She said his name with a sneer, "He can't deny a student access. But you will go to Beauxbatons until then."

Delaney smiled nodding her head and turned to get in the car. "WAIT!" A small voice yelled as the Riddles were loading into the Muggle car Kendra hated so much.

Sophia ran outside, her curls bouncing behind her. Delaney got back out of the car and scooped up her younger sister. "Hello Sophie, what are you doing out here Missy. You're not old enough to go to school." She teased

Sophia's eyes widened, "I'm not going to school. I came to say goodbye!" She said trying to convince the red-head that she wasn't up to no-good.

"Its okay Fia, I believe you." Delaney smiled, "And goodbye girlie, I'm going to miss you."

Sophia climbed into the car hugging all of the occupants. When she finished she got out and stood on the large front lawn holding Justin's hand. When the car drove out of sight, sputtering and jerking the whole way from Kendra's driving, Justin started chasing her around the yard saying he was going to tickle her.

She fell and her knees slid through a pile of mud. So much for the white tights and clean dress.

_A/N: Well everyone I'm back. I know I know this chapter was short and didn't have much point to it but hey, it's the first chapter. Now, I told you that you guys would have a chance to have some part of the story so I want everyone who submits a review to ask me a question. Any question about LND or Their World Turned Upside Down and the person with the best question I will post it & answer it in the next chapter. Who knows questions might give me ideas for farther on in the story… XO CAROLINE (ps. It will get better)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling

Their World Turned Upside Down

Chapter Two: Train Rides

By: Caroline

XO

Draco Malfoy sat in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express even though he was supposed to be in the Heads compartment. He didn't want to be in there alone for the whole train ride because the Head Girl didn't show up at Hogwarts this year.

Pansy Parkinson leaned up against him and his two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Dylan Malfoy, were on the seat across from him. Two other of his best friends, Nina Robyn and Jasmine Roberts, were squished into the empty seats. "Where's Madison?" Draco asked.

When he saw the look that passed over his cousin's face he sat up abruptly making Pansy fall into the seat behind him. Ignoring her cries of 'Drakey!' he asked, "Dylan… where's Maddie?"

"Madison and I broke up." He said quietly

"What!" Nina screeched, "When?"

"A couple of days ago." Dylan answered

"Why?" Jasmine asked accusingly

"Why does it matter? I never liked that slut in the first place." Pansy said flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

Nina glared at the girl and threw a quick silencing charm at her. "Never say that about Madison!" She hissed

Dylan also glared at Pansy but answered Jasmine's question, "It was for the best."

"The best?" Jasmine said raising one eyebrow

"You know why." He glared holding onto his left arm angrily, "It'd be best if you stayed away from her too."

Jasmine looked down sadly and nodded.

"It'd be best if we all stayed away from Madison." Blaise said understanding Dylan's reasoning.

"No!" Nina yelled jumping up, "I will not stay away from my best friend!"

Blaise stood up to bring Nina into a hug, "Nina you know why we have to do this." He said softly

The black haired, blue eyed girl nodded holding onto her boyfriend tightly burying her head in his neck. Blaise sat back down pulling Nina into his lap.

Dylan looked out the window dismissing the conversation and Draco looked down at the struggling girl sitting beside him trying to take silencing charm off her. She looked up at Draco with pleading brown eyes so he waved his wand and allowed her to use her voice again. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Drakey." She said and leaned against him again. She wrapped her arms around his right arm. He looked down at the girl. He loved her once, well he believed he did. But that was before…

XoXoXo

"You're boring! I'm going to play with Justin and Dana!"

Justin laughed and Dana smiled as they heard their younger sister yelling at their mother. Suddenly Sophia ran into the library where Dana and Justin were sitting. "Hi!" She smiled and ran over to jump on Justin's lap.

He laughed, "Hello Soph. Are you being mean to Mum?" He asked pretending to be mad at the little girl

Her navy blue eyes grew wide and she snuggled up to her brother, "No! No Justin I am a good girl! I am not mean to Mummy! Mummy is mean to Fia!"

"Mummy is mean to me." Dana corrected not looking up from her book.

Justin looked at Dana then back at Sophia. "Why don't you go play with Ryan? I have to talk to Dana." He said pushing the five year old towards the door.

"But I don't wanna!" Sophia screamed

"I'll buy you a new teddy bear." Justin bribed

"A purple one?"

"If you want."

"Deal!" Sophia said sticking her hand out to shake with her older brother.

Justin laughed and shook the small hand with his own.

XoXo

_Madison,_

_You know your mission. Do not mess it up._

Madison dropped the note back in her bag and turned away from the mirror in the Hogwarts Express bathroom. Her reddish brown hair was tied into two braids and her light brown eyes were surrounded in dark eyeliner and mascara. She tightened her Hogwarts robes and stepped out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall until she stopped at the compartment she was looking for. She slipped in and sat next to a girl reading a large book.

"Hello Dixie," She smiled pleasantly showing off two rows of white teeth, "It's nice to see you again."

**A/N: Yeah Yeah I know it sucks. I will update quicker I promise! PLEASE bare with me for these first few chapters. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Xo Caroline**

**Questions to ask yourself:**

**What is Madison up to?**

**Why do the rest of her friends need to avoid her?**

**Who sent her the letter?**

**Question you need to answer in your review. People who get it right will have a character in a later chapter named any name you want :**

_**WHO ARE WENDELL AND MONICA WILKINS?**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG I just got back from the best spring break ever : yeah I went on the most awesome freaking trip in the world to Spain & Italy with Keyana :

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Their World Turned Upside Down

Chapter Three: Letters

By: Caroline

R&R

_Dana!!_

_Oh my gosh I miss you so much. Our dorm room is so lonely without you this year. Did Nina, tell you that Madison moved out? Nina's not coping well with not being friends with Maddie anymore even if she is acting strangely. We have all tried to explain to her it is for Madison's safety but she won't listen. But there is something very weird going on with Madison and the boys are working on finding out. But there is so much more big news! Dylan broke up with Madison this summer, did you know? I can't believe that… they've been a couple forever! Maybe that's why she's acting odd. Madison and Layla have become good friends again and it's worrying Draco but he wont tell me why. Theodore has somehow become a part of our little group and unfortunately (ick) so has Pansy. It is so awkward it's hilarious at times. I really wish you would come back to school. Thanks for putting up with my ramblings!_

_Xo_

_Jasmine_

Dana folded the letter and placed it on her desk. Reading Jasmine's somewhat up-beat letter made her head ache. She rested her head in her hands thinking about her friends. Her head shot up as she heard one of her baby sisters crying. She rushed to the nursery and picked up Nicolette. "Hey, hey Nikki, it's alright. There's nothing to worry about. Let Mommy sleep for one night please."

Nicolette's dark green eyes stared up at her older sister and her crying slowly stopped. "That's it Cole, you're such a wonderful little girl." Dana said rocking the baby.

As soon as Nicolette fell asleep and was back in her crib Sabrina awoke and started crying. With a sigh Dana picked up the other little girl and held her close. With the other arm Dana scooped up Nicolette and walked down the hall and into her own room. Placing the now sleeping baby girls on her bed and sat back down at the desk.

_Hey Jazzy,_

_I miss you too. Did Dixie tell you that Delaney's going to be at Hogwarts in a couple of months? I wish I could go back to school but my father refuses… I don't know why._

_Write soon,_

_Dana_

xoxoxo

"Why are they with her?" Jasmine asked sitting down next to Draco looking down the table where Madison and Layla were talking quietly to none other than Dixie Riddle.

"She shouldn't be around them." Dylan said, "We think we know what's happening."

"What?" Nina asked eagerly

"Think about it." Draco said, "It's like the reason we're all friends."

Jasmine squinted trying to figure it out. "Our families?" She asked

Draco nodded.

Nina's grey eyes grew widened in understanding.

"We need to keep Dixie away from her, its not safe." Blaise mumbled

Suddenly they all got quiet as Pansy approached them. "Good morning Drakey-Poo!"

Draco rolled his eyes before giving her a half smile then going back to his breakfast. Pansy babbled on to him while Nina, Jasmine, Dylan and Blaise exchanged worried looks.

Suddenly Jasmine's eyes lit up, "Hey Pansy, I was thinking it would be a good idea to go shopping today since we get to go to Hogsmead on Wednesdays."

Pansy's eyes lit up too, "That would be so much fun!" She squealed

"Hey, why don't you guys invite Dixie to go with you?" Nina suggested catching onto Jasmine's plan

"Excellent idea, I'll go ask."

Nina and Jasmine exchanged high-fives as Pansy walked down the Slytherin table to get Dixie for their shopping trip.

A/N: Sorry for the wait and the short chapter.

Thanks to the people who got the question right:

**Q8iya, Jedi Knight Ginevra Weasley, 0 bloodrose 0, and RipleyWriter93**

Let me know if you got the question correct but I didn't list your name.

The people who did get the question right please email me and tell me the name of your choice


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Their World Turned Upside Down

Chapter Four: Watching

By: Caroline

xoxo

"I can't stand your moping anymore!" Justin complained

"I'm not moping." Dana contradicted quietly while she made her bed

"You're doing some serious moping. So I got you this."

Dana turned around to see him holding out a crystal ball. "I'm not into divination. I walked out of the class in third year." She said turning away again

"This is just so you can see what your friends are up to. So you can see what's happening around Hogwarts. Besides it will give you something to do."

"I don't think this is a good idea Justin. What if they don't want to be spied on?"

"You're not spying, you're watching."

"Fine Justin, I'll watch my friends."

"Thanks." He said jumping on her freshly made bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked staring at the wrinkles he made

"We're watching. C'mon." He said patting the bed next to him

Dana climbed up onto the bed and lay next to her brother. Lying on their stomachs the two Riddles watched as Hogwarts formed inside the little glass ball.

**WATCHING HOGWARTS:**

**PLACE: THE ENTRANCE HALL**

**PERSON OF FOCUS: DRACO MALFOY**

Dana watched as she saw Draco sauntering through the hall with the arrogance he had before. Pansy was walking next to him chattering about something or another while Jasmine talked with Nina slightly behind them. Blaise, Dylan, and Theodore walked beside the girls. Draco brushed past Ron hitting him hard on the shoulder as he did. With grace he turned around and sneered at the Weasley, "Watch where you're going Weaslebee." And with a smirk he turned back around walking towards the Great Hall. The King of Slytherin was finally back.

The Entrance Hall faded out and an image of the Great Lawn took its place.

**PLACE: THE GREAT LAWN**

**PEOPLE OF FOCUS: MADISON MONROE AND LAYLA BOYD**

Madison watched her ex-best friends as the walked into the Entrance Hall. They had ditched her during the summer so she had been force to join forces with Layla and Mr. Boyd.

"Those kids annoy me so much. Especially Malfoy, he thinks he's so great." Layla scoffed

"I though you were still in love with him."

"Yeah sure, maybe only for his good looks but seriously I don't know what I ever saw in the little Death Eater brat."

"So you broke up Dana and Draco for no reason?" Madison asked

Grinning Layla replied, "Pretty much but they didn't need me to break them up did they? Her dear old daddy did that for me."

Madison put on a fake smile and lay down in the grass, "So you really think Dylan, Draco, Blaise, Nina, and Jasmine became Death Eaters over the break?"

"Sure." Layla said shrugging, "The boys at least. Do you see how whenever Dylan or Draco get mad they grab their left arms? They are defiantly little Death Eaters in training."

Madison lowered her eyes at the subject of her ex-boyfriend. "I doubt they are. Dylan would've told me."

"No he wouldn't have." Layla said stubbornly

"Yes he would! He loved me!"

"Maybe that's why he broke up with you. Maybe that's why they all left you. I think they are all Death Eaters in training and I know in that pretty little head of yours you agree with me."

**PLACE: THE OWLERY**

**PERSON OF FOCUS: DIXIE RIDDLE**

_Dana,_

_Delaney's coming to Hogwarts next month. We are working on getting you to come back… You do want to don't you?_

_Dixie_

Dixie folded up the letter and gave it to a school barn owl. She watched it fly off into the horizon before turning to leave the Owlery. As she reached the steps she ran straight into Harry Potter. "Hello Dixie." He said politely

Dixie's eyes grew wide and she side-stepped to allow him to pass. She bowed her head and hurried out of the Owlery. "Dix!" Harry called after her.

Dixie stopped and turned around slowly.

"I'm not going to harm you in anyway. I wouldn't hurt you or your sister."

"You already hurt Dana." Dixie muttered, "You hurt her by letting her be taken away and become a Riddle."

"I tried to help --" Harry started

Dixie looked up with anger in her eyes, "Well Potter, now you know you can't help everyone. Sorry to tell you Wonder boy."

As she turned to leave Harry grabbed her arm, "If you cared about Dana you wouldn't have even let that old bat Dumbledore turn her into Dana Landon. Now she's stuck at our Manor because Father's scared of how powerful she is and because she was friends with you still even when she wasn't supposed to be! You should have told her to stay away from you and Weasel, that it was dangerous for her, but you couldn't think of her before you, huh Potter?" Dixie snarled, "Now you better let go of me before I Avada you."

Harry let go of Dixie and she hurried down the steps leaving him at the top of the tower.

**A/N: So now you know how it's going at Hogwarts. Yes Draco is a git again; Madison misses her friends; (and now you know why she wants to get close to Dixie. Come on I know you've figured it out.); Layla has suspicions about Madison's ex-friends; and Dixie's acting more like a Riddle than ever. R&R. NO FLAMES POR FAVOR!**

**BTW: Happy Cinco de Mayo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Their World Turned Upside Down

Chapter Five: Soap Opera

By: Caroline

XoXo

**A/N: Hey guys. Please don't get mad at me because Draco is a jerk in this chapter, but he's acting like the normal Draco so… but he's kind of acting like the Draco who is mean to Gryffindors… IDK but stick with me.**

_THE DAY AFTER DANA VIEWED THE HOGWARTS CROWD IN THE CRYSTAL BALL_

"Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice rang out

The Great Hall quieted down as the students all looked up to the professor's table. When everyone was silent Dumbledore continued, "I would like to introduce a new student to the school, Miss Delaney Riddle."

Dumbledore motioned towards the back of the Great Hall. The doors blew open and Delaney walked through with her dark red hair blowing behind her by a non-existent breeze.

"That girl always has to make an entrance." Draco mumbled

"Well she's pretty damn good at it." Blaise grinned, his black hair falling in front of his eyes.

Nina swatted him on the shoulder. He grinned and pulled Nina against his side, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Nina giggled and pulled away from him turning to talk to Jasmine.

"Plus she is really hot." Draco smirked after Nina turned around, "That might help her entrances."

"Drakey!" Pansy whined looking sadly at him

Draco turned and gave Pansy a look that plainly said, 'You're lucky to have me now keep quiet.'

Pansy pouted as Draco turned away from her to talk to Blaise and Dylan again. "You're such a git, Draco Malfoy." A voice said from behind him.

He spun around on his seat to see Delaney and Dixie standing behind him. Delaney put on a smirk at his shocked expression, "Surprised to see me Blondie?"

Draco flashed Delaney a charming smile, "Delaney, I know this fixation that you have on me is what caused you to come here but as you can see, I have a girlfriend."

Pansy's face lit up at the word girlfriend and she turned to glare at Delaney. Delaney's smirk turned into a sneer after hearing Draco's remark. "Or I came to be close to my sister who is messed up after what you did to her."

Theodore looked up at Delaney, "Dana's happy with me." He glared

"Or so you think." Delaney mumbled under her breath, "So anyways it's nice to see you again Blaise and Dylan. Draco, it was a pain to talk to you as always."

Draco smirked at the standing girl, "Riddle, you know you're madly in love with me."

Delaney smirked back, "And Malfoy, I don't know if you know, you're a delusional git."

"Hey, this is the real me. Not the messed up person your sister bewitched me into being."

Nina turned giving Draco a shocked look, "Delaney is right, you're a huge git. You were a much better person when Dana was around. I cannot believe I put up with you!"

"You put up with me because we've been friend since we were born and I am undeniably hot." Draco said arrogantly

"Your right on the first but I prefer mature guys." Nina smirked leaning into Blaise.

Blaise grinned and put his arm around Nina's waist.

Dylan turned to watch Delaney and Dixie walk out of the Great Hall. After they disappeared he looked back at Draco. "You do know they're going to tell Dana all of this."

"I didn't think of that." Draco said, "I hope they don't."

Pansy gave Draco a look. His eyes widened, "What?" He asked

She shook her head and looked down at her food.

"Well I've got to get to class." Nina said getting up, "I'll talk to you guys later."

"I'll go with you, I'm in potions too." Jasmine said getting up, "See you guys later."

Blaise, Draco, and Dylan all watched the girls walk out of the hall. "You do realize we made the best friend choices in first year." Dylan said, "We're the luckiest guys at Hogwarts."

"You're old group sucked though." Pansy snickered

The guys looked over at her like she was crazy. "What?" Pansy asked, "I mean you have to agree with me. You're old group was like a soap opera that was painful to watch --."

She stopped when she saw how the boys were watching her. "Go on." Dylan said

"Well I mean first Dana Landon came to the school and she a Draco hooked up. Then Layla, Draco's ex, came back and she banished Dana to somewhere and Madison, Nina, and Jasmine, who were all best friends with Layla before, hated her. Then Dana came back with her long lost sister and she found out she was Dana Riddle. And then Layla kidnapped Dana and Dixie because of her crazy father and when they were rescued they were taken again by the Dark Lord. Then Dana and Draco were betrothed and seemed like the happiest couple ever. And then at the Christmas Ball where Dana seemed to be so happy Draco broke up with her. Then Dana and Draco decided to be friends again and then Dana found out she was supposed to marry Nott and Draco was supposed to marry me. But then Dana was like broken, like she got kissed by a dementor… Then Dylan and Madison broke up and now Madison is like best friends with Layla. Now Dana's gone, and everything at Hogwarts has gone back to normal except now Dana's other long lost sister, Delaney, has reappeared and she's trying to get Dana back here. It's a total soap opera!"

"Uhm… Okay. Well I'm going to class. McGonagall will freak if I'm late." Blaise said standing up.

"Yeah I'd better get going too. Nott you coming?" Dylan agreed

"Yeah I guess. McGonagall is a little freaky at times."

Dylan laughed, "Are you just figuring that out?"

Theodore shrugged and followed the other boys out of the Hall.

Then Draco stood up and offered his hand to Pansy. Pansy's face lit up as she took it but as they started walking out of the hall her face fell again. "What's wrong?" Draco asked

"You still love Dana don't you?" Pansy whispered

"No, you're my girlfriend now." Draco replied slowly, "Why?"

"When Dylan said that they were going to tell Dana you like… I don't know."

"Don't worry about it." Draco mumbled

"You miss Madison though right?"

"Yeah of course. She was my one of my best friends but it's dangerous for her to be around us. I guess she understands that and showed it by running off and joining Layla and her psycho dad."

"Why can't you guys be friends with her anymore?"

Draco glared at her, "You know why." He answered coldly

"Because we all became death eaters over the summer?" Pansy asked

**A/N: Yeah well I'm going to end it there, now you know why they couldn't be friends with Maddie anymore. I hope it made more sense to you than it did to me :p Haha, I'll TRY and update soon but I have a lot coming up…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER

**Disclaimer: JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER**

**Their World Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 6: Planning**

**By: Caroline**

**XoXo**

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of Nina/Blaise just so you know. R&R please and please no flames. Tomorrow's Mothers Day so any mothers reading this story HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! & by the way, I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE SOON ******** I'm proud of myself**

Most of the Slytherins were asleep but Dylan Malfoy was sitting on a black leather couch in the common room watching the flames die down in the fire.

"Ahem."

He jumped as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see Nina standing at the bottom of the girl's dormitory staircase. She was wearing short dark green pajama pants and a black tanktop with her black hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head while Dylan was still in his Hogwarts robes. "Hey Nina."

Nina smiled in response and walked over to the fire. She sat cross legged on a dark green chair and pulled a pillow onto her lap. "What are you thinking about?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Dylan exhaled, "I don't know. It's weird though isn't it? How Pansy is right." He mumbled

"What does anything have to do with Pansy?" Nina asked

Dylan went on to explain about what Pansy had said at breakfast after Nina and Jasmine had left. "I was saying its weird how Pansy's right about our lives being like a horrible soap opera." He finished.

"You're right I guess. I wish everything would go back to how it was before any drama started." Nina sighed leaning her head back against the chair and closing her eyes.

A few minutes later she sat straight up, her eyes wide. "We should get Dana back! We should find out how to bring her back!"

"That wouldn't make any difference. Everything's different now."

"No, I have a plan!" Nina said excitedly, "Dana and Draco can't be together because of Pansy and Theo right? So we should find some way to make them fall in love! Then we bring Dana back here and she and Draco can get back together!"

"Yes but what makes you think that will actually work?" Dylan asked.

"We have Delaney."

XoXo

"That idea is crazy!" Delaney roared with laughter when Nina told her the next day.

Delaney, Nina, and Dylan were sitting in the shade under the tree by the Great Lake during lunch. Dylan gave Nina a smug look but the look quickly faded when Delaney burst out, "It's brilliant!"

Nina smiled, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well first we need to get Pansy away from Draco." Delaney said and went on to explain the beginning of her plan.

"I'll be right back." Nina said standing up and walking off towards the castle.

XoXo

Five minutes later Nina reappeared with Pansy following behind her. She smirked to the other two before sitting down. Pansy hesitantly sat beside her. "Hey guys." She smiled shyly

"Hey Pansy!" Delaney said smiling brightly

Dylan nodded towards his greeting and Nina started talking about some irrelevant thing while Delaney stared off towards the castle.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Delaney muttered under her breath.

Dylan looked to see what she was counting for and saw Theodore emerge from the Entrance Hall. She jumped up and started waving her hands, "Theo! Over Here!"

Theodore walked over and took a seat in the grass next to Pansy. Pansy's cheeks turned pink and she bowed her head to look at the grass. Nina and Delaney exchanged small smiles when they noticed Pansy's reaction to Theodore.

"Hey Nott." Dylan said, "What's up?"

"I was just going to get some fresh air. Some Slytherin sixth year is throwing a fit!"

Dylan turned to look at Delaney who was smirking, "What'd you do?" He whispered

"My little sister can be quite a brat." She whispered back, "And she's also quite the little actress."

Dylan nodded and turned back to the group.

"So who are you guys partnering up with for the Potions project?" Nina asked

"Well I want to be with Draco--" Pansy started

"I think Blaise and Draco are going to be partners." Delaney interrupted

"Hey Nina, since our boyfriends are partners why don't we partner together?" Pansy suggested

"Sorry, I'm already with Dylan." Nina said looking apologetic, "And I think Jasmine's with Delaney so why don't you partner with Theo. Then we'll all be partners within our little group."

"That'd be cool." Theodore murmured

The pink tint returned to Pansy's cheeks, "Okay, I guess." She agreed softly

"Excellent." Delaney smirked, "Now we'd better get going or we'll be late for potions."

"We're not all in potions together though are we?" Pansy asked

"Oh we are now. McGonagall changed all of our classes. Weren't you at breakfast to get your course sheet?" Nina asked

"No I wasn't… I guess I missed it."

"You must have." Delaney shrugged, "Now let's go!"

XoXo

The Slytherins sat in the dungeon with the Gryffindors for double potions and while Professor Snape was going on about the project Blaise leaned over to Nina. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her waist. "Want to be my partner?" He whispered in her ear.

"I can't I'm already partners with Dylan." Nina said, "I thought you were with Draco."

"Oh well, I'll ask him." Blaise said coldly and started to sit up straighter but Nina pulled him back down.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked searching his eyes

"No I'm not." He replied shortly. "Maybe we can be partners in the next project." With that he pulled his arm from under her and sat up straight leaning across the table to poke Draco in the back with his quill.

Draco turned around and started talking to Blaise. Nina watched them realizing that Blaise was jealous that she was going to be partners with Dylan instead of him, her boyfriend. She looked across the aisle where Dylan was sitting stiffly at the same table as Madison. Because of the new schedules Professor Snape assigned new seats so now Blaise and Nina sat together at the back of the class, Draco and Jasmine were in front of them, to the right of Nina was Madison and Dylan, and to the left of Blaise was Pansy and Theodore. Layla and Delaney sat in front of Madison and Dylan so Madison spent the time ignoring them and talking to Layla in front of her.

Nina looked back at Blaise who was still talking to Draco. She sighed and put her hand softly on his arm. He stiffly turned and looked silently at her. "You don't need to be jealous. I really do love you." She said quietly

"Is that why you spent all of lunch with him, Riddle, Nott, and Parkinson? I saw you next to him, talking a laughing."

"Blaise, you're my boyfriend!" Nina argued

"Yes but that doesn't mean that you love me. Save your breath Nina, I don't want to hear it." He said turning his back to her and started talking to Theodore. Jasmine turned around and whispered to her, "Don't worry, just talk to him later after he's calmed down."

Nina nodded and looked back up at the front. "How stupid could Snape be to put Layla and Delaney together?" Jasmine asked

Nina kept staring past her but shrugged. Jasmine sighed and turned around in her seat the other way. She got a spare piece of parchment and crumpled it up into a ball. She threw the ball at Blaise and waited for him to turn around. He turned, glaring at Jasmine, "Yes?"

"Talk to Nina." She hissed back glancing over at the black haired girl who was paying them no attention

"I will… later"

"No, now! She's upset!" Jasmine urged

"I don't want to discuss it now!" Blaise growled

"She's not cheating on you if that's what you think. She just can't tell you what's up because one, Delaney said so and two, you'll tell…" She cut off and tilted her head towards Draco.

Blaise glared at the blonde and moved his focus to the front of the room. "ARG!" Jasmine burst out, "YOU TWO ARE SO ANNOYING!" She whisper-yelled

"Look," Nina started addressing Blaise, "I know you mad at me because you think I'm cheating on you or something but I'm not! I love you, what do you want me to do to prove it?"

"Be my partner." Blaise challenged

"I can't!" Nina exclaimed

"Then you don't love me." Blaise said in the same cold tone

"Professor Snape!" Nina yelled, her hand shooting up into the air, "I don't feel well! May I go to the hospital wing?"

Snape glared at the black haired girl and nodded once. "I'm feeling a little faint, can I please have an escort?" she asked

"Zabini!" Snape yelled, "Take Robyn to the hospital wing!"

"Yes Professor." Blaise agreed standing up and glaring at Nina.

Nina flitted out of the room with Blaise dragging after her. As they walked down the corridor instead of walking straight, the way to the infirmary, she entered the common room. It was empty because all of the students were in classes so she just pulled Blaise to the middle of the room. "Nina--" Blaise started but was cut of by Nina's lips. She kissed him with so much passion and intensity it surprised him. Her fingers were toying with his hair and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. When she pulled away he stared dumfounded at her.

"Did that prove that I love you?" She asked breathlessly

Blaise glared at her, "Is that the way you kiss other guys because you have never kissed me like that." He snarled

Nina's eyes widened and Blaise smirked, "I'm just kidding."

Nina's mouth dropped open. She smacked his chest since she was still in his embrace. "That was not funny!" She grumbled

"No, it wasn't I'm sorry." Blaise apologized

"You're only saying that so I'll kiss you again aren't you?" Nina said with a hint of a smile

"Hmm, it depends." He shrugged tightening his arms around her waist.

"I'll kiss you again." Nina agreed but stuck her hand in front of her face as Blaise started leaning down, "But only if you promise you're not mad at me anymore."

"I wasn't mad at you in the first place." Blaise said innocently, "But I promise."

Nina smiled and lowered her hand. Blaise lowered his head. When their lips were almost touching a wolf whistle echoed through the common room. The teenagers jumped apart then they looked around and saw Draco standing there with a smirk on his face. Behind him Jasmine and Delaney were standing there covering their mouths to conceal their laughter. Dylan stood off to the side smirking at their faces. Nina cleared her throat and looked down at the ground to hide the blush the crept across her tanned face but Blaise glared darkly at them, "You had to interrupt then!" he hissed, "At that very second?"

Draco's smirk just grew bigger. Changing the subject Nina asked, "Where's Pansy and Theo?"

Draco shrugged, "Dunno. They went off somewhere together."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrows looking guiltily at Nina.

"Nope." Draco shrugged, "We're only going out because we're pretty much forced to. It's not the most serious relationship I've been in. I'll start to worry if she goes off with other guys after we're married."

Nina, Delaney, and Dylan all exchanged smirks after this remark.

Draco looked at their faces, "What am I missing here?"

"You're not the only one wondering that mate." Blaise mumbled


	7. Chapter 7

**NO FLAMES**

**R&R PLEASE**

**Written by Caroline**

**Their World Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 7: Planning pt 2… Danas Back**

**Disclaimer: You know it already… JKR owns Harry Potter**

_Two days later – Saturday Morning_

"Is that really her?"

"Yes I think it is!"

"I heard she is only back to get revenge on the Malfoy boy."

"No they are both with different people now."

"Well I heard she was touring because she got a singing contract."

"I doubt it; she would have taken Madison, Nina, and Jasmine."

"I don't believe it, she is back!"

"I know!"

"What's going on?" Draco asked Dylan as they walked through the Entrance Hall hearing whispered pieces of conversations. "They're talking about me, I heard someone say Malfoy."

Dylan shrugged "Maybe you're just paranoid that people are talking about you having a bad hair day today."

Draco glared at his cousin who smirked, "I never have bad hair days!"

"You never know what they could be talking about. They could even be talking about me, did you think about that?"

"Yes but who would be talking about you when they could be talking about me." Draco smirked, "Now let's go I'm hungry and I want to figure out what everyone's talking about, I'm sure Nina will kn--"

He stopped talking when he looked over at the Slytherin table. He looked over at Dylan with wide eyes to see that he was looking calmly around the Great Hall. He glared accusingly, "You knew?" He asked

"I don't know anything." Dylan shrugged, not mentioning that he was in on the plan.

"You did know! You knew _she_ was coming back!" Draco yelled in a whisper

He looked back over at the Slytherin table. Right in between Jasmine and Nina was none other than Dana Riddle.

XoXo

Draco took the empty seat next to Nina and Dylan took the seat across from him and next to Blaise. The section at the table got quiet. "Hello Dana." Dylan smiled

Dana smiled back, "Hey Dyl!"

"So do you like being back?" He asked

"I'm so happy! It feels good to smile again." Dana grinned, "And to be with my best friends." She put her arms around Nina and Jasmine.

Draco looked down the table at Dana. She looked up catching his glance, "Hello Draco." She said still smiling

Draco looked confused in the transformation in her. The lifeless girl was no longer there and sitting happily on the bench was the old Dana. "Hey. Uh I don't mean to sound rude but why are you back?" He asked

"The contest of course!" Dana giggled, "Daddy couldn't stand to have my band lose to Layla Boyd."

'_Daddy?' _Draco thought, '_I thought she hated him. And what contest?'_

"What contest?" Draco asked

"The band contest of course." Nina answered, "I told you about it a while ago, maybe you forgot."

The truth was Nina, Dylan, and Delaney had gone to the Headmaster and asked him to set up a contest between their band and Layla and Madison. They used this as an excuse to get Dana back to school by telling the Dark Lord they would be competing against a Boyd. When he heard this he sent Dana straight back to school so she could crush Layla. The Headmaster said as one condition she would have to act normally because he didn't want any fights breaking out between her and Draco. To this Delaney willingly agreed saying that she would control Dana.

"Actually, Dumbledore is going to announce it right now." Jasmine said pointing up to the stage. "Since its Saturday the first performance will be tonight."

"Good Morning!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I would like to announce that there is going to be a contest starting tonight. It will be a battle of the bands. You may sign up in the Entrance Hall after breakfast and the first performance will be tonight. Spend all day practicing and getting ready and I will see you tonight at the competition. Good luck to you all."

"Show time." Nina whispered standing up.

Nina, Jasmine, Dana, and Delaney sauntered down the aisle towards where Madison was sitting with Layla. For the plan to work they needed Layla to spot Dana. Fortunately they didn't have to do much work.

"Well well well," Layla's musical voice cut through the air, "If it is little Miss Riddle. Last I heard you were too depressed that Draco left you to even show up at school. Now look at you sitting over there with him and his little whore Parkinson."

"Save it Layla." Jasmine sneered, "If you think that you're so great lets see you beat us in the competition tonight."

Layla stood up glaring at Jasmine, "You're on."

XoXo

"I'm psyched!" Nina grinned looking out at the crowd from back stage, "We haven't performed in the longest time. Rate me!"

Nina had the fronts of her black hair pulled back into a ponytail with her side bangs lying on her forehead. Her grey eyes were outlined in dark black mascara and eyeliner. She was wearing light blue ripped jeans and a black tanktop with black flip flops.

"You're defiantly a ten." Jasmine said smiling, "Now me."

She twirled around showing off her outfit. Her dirty blonde hair was curled at the ends and tied in a side ponytail but her side bangs were straight and resting on her forehead. Her eyes were surrounded in black just like Nina's but she had on white eye shadow. She was wearing a jean mini skirt over white leggings and had on a white tanktop with white flip flops.

"What's with the white?" Nina asked

"What you don't like it?" Jasmine asked looking worried

"No, no I love it. You have a great look but I mean… whites not really my color as you can see, I like black." Nina grinned gesturing to her outfit.

"Wait did you dye your hair black?" Delaney asked

"Does my hair look fake?" Nina asked smirking at Delaney

Delaney laughed and turned to Jasmine, "Well you're the opposite of Nina but I give you a ten."

Nina looked over Delaney. She was wearing a dark red camisole showing about an inch of her flat, tanned stomach. She had on a black mini skirt and black ballet flats on her feet. Her auburn hair was pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head. Nina laughed, "I'll give you a ten. You look amazing Del."

Delaney laughed also and all the girls turned their attention to Dana. Nina and Delaney had worked really hard to make her look amazing but not really giving her an explanation on why. They were hoping for her to make a big impression on Draco.

Nina had straightened her already straight silvery hair, that was now long thanks to her mother's magic, and pulled it up into a high pony tail. After it was in the ponytail she curled the ends and she had a couple of soft curls framing her face. Her crystal blue eyes were outlined in black and she had clear lip gloss on. She was wearing a pair of Delaney's dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and a dark blue tanktop. She had on white flip flops and her nails were painted black like everyone else's.

"Dana you look amazing, I think we all agree you're a ten." Jasmine said speaking up.

Dana smiled and thanked them. They all grinned as they heard Dumbledore start speaking. "Welcome to the Battle of the Bands Contest." Dumbledore smiled out at the students. "There are six bands that are going to perform tonight and at the end of the night you will vote for your favorite band. The two bands with the lowest scores will be eliminated."

"I arranged for us to go last so we'll be fresh in everyone's mind." Jasmine whispered as he continued the introduction

They watched every band perform including Madison and Layla who were second to last. When they finished Jasmine and Dana looked at each other with worried looks. "Don't worry girls." Nina said reassuringly taking a peek outside again.

"Yeah we're going to blow them out of the water." Delaney smiled

"Shush!" Nina commanded, "He's announcing us!"

"And now for the final act of the night and they are singing Untouched by the Veronicas, a Muggle band. Please welcome Nina Robyn, Jasmine Roberts, a new member Delaney Riddle, and welcoming back Dana Riddle." Dumbledore announced

The crowd exploded in applause and cheers. Nina put on a smile and walked out onto the stage. They all followed getting set up at their positions. Dana pulled the mike off the stand while stage hands took it away, Nina stood behind and to the right of her tuning her guitar, Jasmine stood at the keyboard smiling and Delaney sat down at the drum set. Delaney tapped the drum rim four times signaling the start of the song.

**Nina**:

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala  
la la la la la la la la

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

**Dana:**

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you

**Dana & Nina:**  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you

**Dana:**  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

**Nina & Dana:**

Untouched

And I need you so much

**Nina:**

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

**Dana****:**  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you

**Dana & Nina: **  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you

**Dana: **  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

**Dana & Nina:**  
Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you

**Dana: **  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

**Nina:**  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you

**Dana & Nina:**  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you

**Dana: **  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

**Dana & Nina: **  
Untouched, untouched, untouched

The Great Hall once again burst into applause. Nina looked over at Dana and smiled. Dana grinned back and turned her attention back out to the Hogwarts crowd. "Wanna say it?" Nina asked Dana

Dana giggled and nodded. Nina, Delaney and Jasmine walked up to Dana's mike and Nina whisper-counted to three. "THANK YOU HOGWARTS!"

The girls burst into laughter and ran off the stage… Some exit.

**A/N: Dana's back… So what'd you think? Uh I don't really like it but… I love that song!! Haha. Again that was Untouched by The Veronicas. I'm starting to make longer chapters and update quicker... AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME!? Okay so I know it's a lame reason to bring Dana back but Nina needs her there for her plan to make Dana and Draco get back together. How could they get back together without Dana? R&R but no flames. I am not in a flame-dealing mood.**

**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU! Actually a couple of questions and they are very important that you answer so NO SKIPPING THIS!**

**1. Should I bring Madison back into their group?  
****2. If so should she and Dylan be back together?  
****3. If not should Jasmine and Dylan be a couple?  
****4. (not very important) Does anyone have an idea for a song choice for Madison and Layla (not N, J, D, &D) to sing next chapter?**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!!**

**Until I get at least… 5 answers I will not update again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of writing this so this is the disclaimer if I forget to do it later on

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of writing this so this is the disclaimer if I forget to do it later on. JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER!!**

**Their World Turned Upside Down  
Chapter 8: Contests**

**By: Caroline**

**XoXo**

_The Next Morning_

The Room of Requirement with J, N, & Dana

"I can't sing this, my voice can't handle it." Dana complained sitting cross legged on the stone floor. After singing last night her throat had gotten very sore.

Nina rolled her eyes, "Well you're the singer. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know it's not my fault I can't even talk." Dana glared and stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly Jasmine burst out laughing. Both girls turned and looked at her questioningly. "You're finally coming back!" she exclaimed smiling

Dana cocked her head still looking at Jasmine as if she were a maniac. "You're acting like Dana again. You're not like you were at your party." She tried to explain

Dana and Nina exchanged glances then burst out laughing. Dana sat up and smiled at Jasmine who was glaring at them. "Okay so Delaney was only filling in last night but what if today I don't talk and see if I can get my voice back then I'll sing and Jasmine can play piano and Nina you can just play drums quietly in the background."

"Good idea." Nina smiled, "But I've got to go. We all do actually or we'll be late for classes. See you guys later." Nina said standing up and walking out of the Room of Requirement.

When she reached the Entrance Hall to go down to potions she saw Dylan as he was walking out the doors to go to Herbology. "Dylan!" She yelled.

He stopped and turned his head, "Hey Nina."

He stopped walking, waiting for Nina to catch up.

"So she's going to see how her voice is later tonight and try to sing! Make sure Draco is there."

"Yes Nina." Dylan said with a roll of his eyes

Nina laughed and started walked down the corridor to Potions, "If he's not there I will get Blaise to kick your butt." She threatened still laughing.

Dylan chuckled and continued walking out of the Entrance Hall.

HERBOLOGY

Dana, sitting in between Theodore and Pansy, played with her diamond pinky ring. On the other side Draco sat across from Pansy, Dylan from Dana, and Blaise from Theodore. Professor Sprout had just finished her review lesson on Pinching Pods. "Now I will be assigning you partners."

She went around the greenhouse giving people partners. When she got to the table of Slytherins she smiled. "Welcome back Miss Riddle."

Dana smiled politely before looking away. "Now let's see here." She said looking over the table. "Parkinson and Nott. Zabini and Dylan Malfoy. Riddle and Malfoy."

Dana's eyes widened as the other groups moved off to be next to their partners. She and Draco were now the only occupants of the table. "Malfoy." Dana shifted her head in greeting

"Riddle." Draco responded the after a couple seconds he added, "I thought we agreed to be friends."

"I know." Dana said coldly "It's easier to say than do though."

Draco smirked at her and Dana rolled her eyes and walked up to Professor Sprout to get the Pinching Pods they were going to have to grow. When she got back to the table Draco was looking over at Pansy and Theodore who were laughing and hitting each other. "Seems like ours future spouses get along well." Dana said quietly standing behind him.

"Fun that just means when we are married we still have to see each other." He said looking at her, "Now hurry up Riddle, we don't have all day."

Dana looked down at the table, "What happened to friendship?" She asked after his harsh remark.

"Easier said than done." Draco said coldly back to her and turned to the Pinching Pods.

Over at the table next to them Blaise looked up at Dylan, "They don't seem to be getting along."

"I know." Dylan said pushing his blond hair out of his eyes, "Nina won't be happy."

Blaise nodded his agreement and the boys turned back to their Pods.

The Competition – The Evening

**(A/N: I received two reviews of songs I thought would be really good and I couldn't decide on which one so I will maybe save them for another time?? But thanks to Twilight1234 ((I love Twilight btw)) and Ducky1414 for your awesome song choices. I'm sorry for the interruption and I hope your enjoying : R&R please)**

"Thank you that was wonderful!" Dumbledore said clapping, "Now we have our second to last act of the night, Madison Monroe and Layla Boyd performing Secret by The Pierces."

Madison and Layla walked out on stage. Madison's reddish brown hair was in its usual braids and she was wearing a black halter top with a jean mini skirt and on her feet she had black converses. Layla's hair was in loose curls falling down her back and she had on a light green shirt-dress over a pair of tan cargo caprices and she had on olive green converses.

"What's with the converses?" Jasmine whispered to Nina behind the curtain

Nina laughed and motioned for Jasmine to be quiet as Madison sat down at the drum set and Layla approached the microphone.

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…

CHORUS:  
Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

(chorus x 3 while getting faster)

Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is... Dead

Once again Dumbledore came onto the stage clapping. He quieted down the audience so he could announce the last act. "And now for the final act of the night. Please welcome Dana Riddle, Nina Robyn, and Jasmine Roberts performing Only Hope by Muggle artist Mandy Moore."

As they were walking on stage Layla shoved her shoulder into Dana's. "Good luck losers." She said smirking.

"We don't need it." Nina glared and turned around to continue walking onto the stage pulling Dana and Jasmine with her.

Dana took her place at the microphone and Nina sat down behind the drums even though the only playing she was going to do was an extremely soft beat in the background during the chorus.

Dana was wearing a light blue summer dress that was tied together at her shoulders and she had on white flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a simple side pony tail over her shoulder. Nina's black hair was straightened and left down like normal and she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt over a jean mini skirt and black flip flops. Jasmine's dirty blonde hair was pulled in a pony tail with her bangs framing her face and she was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a dark blue cropped shirt and some jean short shorts.

Jasmine started playing piano and Dana looked out in the audience she saw Draco looking up at her. She took a deep breath as she locked eyes with him and started singing.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Even when the audience started applauding and cheering she didn't look away from his steely until Nina came up behind her and lightly pulled her off the stage. As soon as she was out of view Draco shook his head. "Are you alright man?" Dylan asked smiling

Suddenly something dawned on Draco. "How did I leave her?" He mumbled

"What?" Blaise asked

"I miss Dana."

Slytherin Common Room

After the competition Draco went looking for Dana. He found her sitting on one of the couches in the common room with an apple laptop. "What, the daughter of the Dark Lord has a laptop?" He joked

Dana smiled slightly as she stood up, grabbing the blanket next to her. As she started walking out of the common room Draco held her wrist, "Where are you going?" He asked

"By the lake." She said trying to take her hand back finally she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Would you like to go?"

"Sure." Draco grinned and watched Dana shift her eyes down to his hand around her wrist.

He dropped her wrist and started walking out of the common room. Dana smiled and followed the blond. When they reached the lake Dana spread the blanket down on the ground. "So what are we doing?" Draco asked

"Watching a movie. It's a Muggle thing… they're like wizarding pictures but they tell a story." Dana said trying to explain, "Wait it's a Muggle thing, are you sure you can handle acting like a Muggle for like an hour?"

Draco glared and sat on the blanket. Dana laughed and sat next to him opening her laptop. "So what movie are we watching?" Draco asked

"It's called _A Walk To Remember_, it's my favorite movie." Dana said as she moved to laying on her stomach, "The song I sang today is from it."

Draco looked down remembering the performance, "Are you going to cry?"

Dana shrugged, "Probably. No matter how many times I see this movie, I will always cry."

Draco nodding moving to lay next to her. They watched the movie in silence until the part where Jamie told Landon she had leukemia and Draco heard a sniff beside him. He looked over a Dana who was staring at the screen and sniffling. He laughed and grabbed one of her blonde strands and started playing with it. "I don't get what's so sad."

"They were in love and Jamie is going to die." Dana mumbled, her eyes never leaving the screen. The next part of what she said came out in a whisper, "All I want is someone to love me like that. None of this stupid betrothal crap. I mean look at what happened with…" She stopped talking a glanced at Draco.

His face was pained, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I get it. It was our parents blah, blah, blah. I've heard the stories." Dana turned away from him, "Now shut up and let me watch my movie."

Draco also turned his head back to the screen. The teenagers sat there in more silence until Draco heard another sniffle come from Dana. He knew what she was crying about this time. The Landon guy just told Jamie he would never leave her, even though she has cancer. Draco groaned and put his head down in his arms. He felt a small hand on his arm and he looked up at Dana. She smiled, "I forgive you." She said simply, "But its too late for anything to happen, you know that."

He nodded and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

As the movie ended Dana had tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco laughed and wiped them away. Dana half-smiled and buried her head in his chest. "I'm a baby." She murmured, her voice muffled from his shirt. Draco laughed and started playing with her hair, "No your not."

Dana looked up at him, crystal blue eyes meeting icy blue ones. Slowly Draco leaned down and gave Dana a small kiss. When they pulled away Dana smiled at first before her eyes grew wide and her expression terrified. She stood up grabbing her laptop and running off towards the castle. Draco watched her run away and let out an exasperated sigh falling back onto the blanket.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I was at Hilton Head Island with my friends for all of June and I just got back today!! Well actually yesterday since its 12:18 here in Georgia. Anyways the only one of my friends who updated while we were at the beach was Jess and she just wrote a story, New Girls, and I think you should check it out.. anyways I'm sorry for the weird chapter and I will hopefully update soon.. REVIEW PLEASE and NO FLAMES.**

**X0X0**

**Carolineee**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dana

"Dana! Dana, open up!" Draco called knocking on Dana's dorm room door.

Nina opened the door a crack and glared at Draco. Her short black hair was pulled into a messy bun at the top of head and she was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and short pajama pants. "What Drake? It's like six in the morning!"

"I have to talk to Dana." He said.

Nina groaned and shut the door. Five minutes later she opened the door again and stuck her head out. "She said she doesn't want to talk to you but your girlfriend awoke to your banging and wants to talk." Nina said throwing the door open and pushing Pansy out. "Now can I go back to sleep?" She mumbled and turned around, shutting the door.

"Drakey," Pansy started, "I think we have something to talk about."

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah, I guess we do."

And with that they walked to the common room.

XoXo

"What was that about?" Nina asked sitting down at the bottom of Dana's bed running a brush through her thick hair.

Jasmine also joined them on the bed as Dana started talking, "Well I was going out by the Great Lake to watch a movie, which is a Muggle thing, when I ran into Draco. We talked for a few minutes and he went to watch the movie with me. We watched A Walk To Remember which is a really sad movie so I was like crying on him and at the end he…"

"He what?" Jasmine asked.

"Kissed me." Dana finished quietly.

Jasmine gasped and her hand flew to her mouth and Nina hid her smirk.

XoXo

"Draco," Pansy started after a long silence, "I think we both know what the problem is."

Draco ran a hand through his platinum hair, "Yeah I know."

"You're still in love with Dana." Pansy stated sadly.

"I think I am." Draco mumbled.

"The truth is I have actually started falling for someone else too."

"Let me guess." Draco smiled sadly, "Nott?"

Pansy nodded looking down at her hands. "Look Pans, you're a really pretty girl and you've been my friend since we were kids- but we are betrothed and I just don't know what to do about it."

"I agree. The Dark Lord wanted us to be married so that my family would stay loyal to him as well as the Notts. What if we told him that maybe… I could marry Theo and you could marry Dana?"

Draco let out a deep breath, "I don't know if that would work."

Pansy looked down at her hands, "Yeah I know. It was just a suggestion."

"No, it was a good idea but there are plenty of reasons it wouldn't work- mainly because of me."

Pansy looked confused so Draco continued, "When I broke up with Dana… well you saw it, she was… broken. She's not someone who should be cursed into the life of a Death Eaters wife or the Dark Lord's daughter even. She's good. And I've hurt her too many times."

"I know Draco. I know she's good. And seeing you talk about her this way," Pansy stopped and let out a small, humorless laugh, "There's some good in you too Draco."

Draco dropped his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. "Not anymore. Not now."

"Draco, we all had to go through with it. She knows about it."

"Yeah but I'm a monster now. Just like my father." Draco sneered.

"And like all of us… and all of our parents."

Draco kept his head in his hands. "Draco look at me." Pansy commanded.

He looked up into her dark brown eyes, "Drake, we all have it." She said pulling up the sleeve on her left arm. There on her pale skin was the dark mark, "We didn't have a choice."

"I could have-"

"You could have what Draco? Not gotten it and died? No, you can't think like that. You can't do that to us. Draco, Dana wont hate you because you are to become a Death Eater. It's not your choice. I don't know if it was any of ours, but we're going to have to live with it. Maybe… I don't know when the war starts, we can help out Dumbledore or something."

"No I could never do that." Draco growled

"Why not?" Pansy asked

"Because Dana is the Dark Lord's daughter! She's not going to be safe. She'll be their greatest target!"

"Stop overreacting Draco. Do you honestly think that Dana would be able to go against Potter? Do you think that Dana would abandon the people she cares for?"

"She can't be on both sides."

"Then we'll just have to let her go." Pansy said quietly, "Like you said, she's good."

Draco sighed and started getting up, "Look Drake, I'll talk to Dana. Maybe get her to come around and talk to you or something. Or we could talk to Delaney, she would do anything to help her sister and, damn is that girl influential, she could try and convince her father to let her go back to you." Pansy said also standing.

"Draco," Pansy said grabbing onto his wrist to keep him from walking away, "You do know why the Dark Lord had all those children. All they are to him is a private army. He isn't capable of loving anyone, not even his wife or his kids. You are not evil Drake. The Dark Lord is evil. You Draco, you are somewhat good."

Draco nodded, "Yeah Pans. Thanks for talking to me." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Anytime." Pansy smiled and turned to walk back up the girls' dormitory staircase.

**Sorry! Sorry! I just got back from Florida with Maddie! Anyways this is just kind of like a filler chapter. I've got to go – It's midnight and my sister wants the computer… I'll try to update a lot these next two weeks because then after that I'm leaving for camp and then school starts. Read and review… NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**A quote from mothers every where: )**

**If you don't have anything nice to say… don't say anything at all.**


	10. Chapter 10

Walking into the Great Hall the next morning Draco saw Dana sitting at the end of the Slytherin table pushing a pile of eggs around her plate. When he reached her he sat across from her and stared silently at the top of her head. "Dana…" He tried.

Dana looked up but didn't respond.

"Look I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to… I mean I didn't… I-" He stopped when he heard a soft giggle, "What?" He asked

"I really wish you would stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Draco said cocking his head in a confused way.

"Being adorable." Dana answered with a simple smile, "And since when has Draco Malfoy ever stuttered in front of a girl?"

"You make me sound like a damn puppy." Draco muttered and Dana laughed again. "And I'm not stuttering!" He added

"You're different." Dana observed quietly.

"Yeah about that… Well last year I wasn't really myself. You put me under some spell when I met you and… The guy you know isn't me. The way my friends describe me last year was… Well I was pretty fucked up and love struck which isn't the normal me."

To his surprise Dana laughed. "Good." She replied, "I thought Draco Malfoy was going soft." And with that she stood up and left the Great Hall.

XoXo

As Dana walked out of the Great Hall she was muttering under her breath, "Stupid ferret. I was pretty fucked up and love struck and blah blah blah."

"Whose a ferret?" A voice asked

Dana twirled around and saw Madison standing there looking worried.

"Maddie?" Dana asked, "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry." Madison replied

"Sorry?" Dana asked, "Why would you be apologizing to me?"

"My dad tried to get me to join his little cult thing and I didn't want to so he threatened to have you kidnapped again and this time he would kill you and all these things. Then he wanted me to get close to Dixie and then kidnap her kind of like what Layla did to you. I know your dad made you all, well not you and your sisters, get Dark Marks and that's why Dylan broke up with me so I was so upset that I lost all of you guys I guess I had a lapse of judgment and agreed to help my dad. I just miss you guys."

Dana cocked her head, "Are you lying?"

Madison shook her head with a wary expression.

"I forgive you-- I guess." Dana replied, "As long as this isn't a trap."

"You can give me vitaserum!" Madison said in a rush

"Well I guess if your offering to take a truth potion you're not lying- so I forgive you."

Madison's face lit up and she ran to Dana pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much! I already talked to everyone else- all that's left is Draco. That's kind of scary."

"Well Draco's in the Great Hall."

"So he's the ferret?" Madison asked

"The stupid ferret." Dana laughed, "Yeah he is. Apparently he's not fucked up like he was last year so he's back to being cold heartless Malfoy or whatever."

Madison smiled sadly, "He wasn't a bad guy then… true he wasn't acting anything like himself when he met you but he wasn't as you Gryffindors viewed him."

Dana laughed, "Save it for the ferret."

Madison smiled and turned to walk into the Great Hall. When Dana turned around again to head towards the Slytherin common room she let out a scream. She was standing face to face with a fuming Layla Boyd.

XoXo

"Hello Drakey Pooh!" Madison said cheerfully as she sat down across from Draco.

Draco looked up and sneered at the girl and Madison's smile left her face, "C'mon Drake, please listen to me."

Draco rolled his eyes but agreed to listen to Madison's story.

XoXo

Nina was standing in the full length mirror in her dorm room. She was ran her hand down the beautiful strapless dress she was wearing and sighed. She put a smile on as she saw Blaise appear in the mirror behind her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What's wrong?" He asked kissing her hair.

"I was going to wear this to the finals of the contest but now I can't."

"Well of course you can't." Blaise answered, "Since there won't be a finals."

Nina turned in his arms and looked at him quizzically.

"Madison quit Layla's band so there's no need to have a final performance."

"So she talked to you too?" Nina asked

"Yeah. That's not the reason you said you can't wear the dress though." Blaise observed

"You know I can't." Nina said laying her head on Blaise's chest. "I hate the Dark Lord."

Blaise tightened his arms around his girlfriend.

"It's not fair that our parents forced us to get the Dark Mark." Nina continued, "How could someone so evil have daughters so wonderful like Dana, Delaney, Dixie, and Sophie?"

"Because he wanted his own little army." Blaise answered, "Think about it, the Dark Lords not capable of loving. All of his children are extremely powerful, they are like his own little guard."

"Are you serious?" Nina asked with wide eyes

"Yeah. They're like his body guards. They haven't found all the powers they possess yet."

Nina kept a shocked look on her face. "What about Kendra?"

"From what Justin told me they fell in love at Hogwarts and when the Tom Riddle turned into Voldemort she started to become obsessed with the power and so she agreed with the Dark Lord's plan to make a mini army out of their children. They're both sick and twisted people."

Nina leaned into Blaise, "This is crazy."

Blaise nodded in agreement then rested his head on the top of Nina's head.

XoXo

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in an insanely long time after I said I would! It was like I disappeared of the face of the earth but I'm back now and I **_**promise**_** from now on I will update **_**at least **_**once every week. You guys just might have to give me reviews to keep me writing! R&R no flames please. **

**I'm in the writing mood… I think I'll get to work on my promise and get started on the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello Riddle." Layla sneered

"What do you want? Coming to try and attack me again? This time I promise I won't hold back."

"Dana!" She heard a girl's voice yell

She turned towards the stairs and say Nina and Jasmine rushing down them with Blaise right behind them. They stood behind Dana glaring at Layla.

"Back off Boyd." Draco's voice said as he sauntered into the Entrance Hall with Madison tentatively following.

"Ah Madison, come to back me up?" Layla asked smirking at the girl.

Madison folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her light brown eyes, "No." She answered shortly.

"Aw how cute the little group is back together now huh?" Layla asked, a sinister smile crossing her face, "Where's Dylan?"

Madison's eyes widened at the mention of her ex-boyfriend, "You didn't do anything to him did you?" She asked

"Please Dylan could take her in a duel anytime." Draco scoffed.

Layla rolled her eyes, "Think what you want." And she started walking away slowly, "We'll finish this later Riddle." She called

"Not likely." Dana mumbled

"I know when your little prophecy starts coming true you're going to come crawling to me and begging to kill you."

"What is that supposed to me?" Dana asked loudly

Layla just turned and smiled and walked out the doors.

XOXO

"Dana!"

Dana turned around and saw Delaney rushing up to her and she slowed waiting for her sister to catch up.

"Have you seen Dixie lately?" Delaney asked pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"Not really." Dana replied

"Well do you know what she has be up to?"

"No…" Dana gave Delaney a weird look.

"McGonagall came up to me telling me that Delaney has received three detentions this week!" Delaney yelled.

"So…" Dana shrugged, "What'd she do?"

"Well let's see… she only destroyed half the charms classroom when she got points taken away, then when on detention for that she somehow flooded the trophy room and then she made the Great Lake over flow and sweep some boy in her year into it!"

"What's with all the water stuff?" Dana asked

"Dana how dense can you be! Haven't you read the prophecy? I think it may be coming true. Has anything like that been happening to you?"

"What prophecy, why is everyone talking about a prophecy?"

"The one that says we'll help our father destroy the world!" Delaney whisper-yelled

XOXO

"What do you know about a prophecy concerning my family?" Dana asked harshly standing behind the couch where Draco was sprawled out reading a book.

"Why hello to you too Dana."

"What do you know!" Dana demanded, "I know you know something!"

"What makes you think I know?"

"You're a death eater you have to know!" Dana screamed

Draco's eyes widened as he jumped over the couch and put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" He whispered angrily.

Dana rolled her crystal blue eyes and mumbled something.

Draco moved his hand and she stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled then became serious, "Shouldn't you know more than me, I mean you are the Dark Lord's daughter."

"Yeah right he doesn't tell us anything. But you just admitted you know something! Tell me!"

"Dana shut up." Draco commanded

"Not until you tell me!"

"Why, it's not like were close friends or anything." Draco said in a monotone but giving her a quick smirk as he jumped over the back of the couch.

Dana let out a frustrated sigh and stomped her foot.

"You're acting like a two year old." Draco murmured

"Draco!" Dana whined, "Please!"

A chuckle was heard from the couch and Dana huffed again. She rounded the couch and glared at the blond boy. "If you wont tell me, I'll make you."

Draco smirked at her again before returning to his book.

"Fine." Dana folded her arms and sat down right on Draco's stomach. "I'm not moving until you tell me."

Draco laughed, "I don't have a problem with that."

Dana pouted, "Please."

"Like I said, I only share classified information with my close friends."

"DRACO! It's not like I don't want to be friends or anything else with you, it's you that doesn't like me! And besides I have a fiancé. I need to know this and you're the only one I can get the truth from!"

"Whoa." Draco said, "Stop there."

He quickly flipped over so he had her pinned but he had his weight resting on his hands so he wouldn't hurt her, "Who says I don't like you?"

"You did." Dana answered turning red

"You mean you did. I never said that. Do you really think I don't like you?"

"Uhm. I don't know. Can I get up now?"

"No." Draco answered shortly as he looked into her crystal blue eyes with his icy ones.

She stared back noticing the way his silvery hair touched the tips of his eyelashes. She shook her head and then mumbled, "Please."

"No." He answered again, "Not until you tell me why you think I don't like you."

"You can't honestly say you try to be my friend." Dana murmured turning even redder, "What would your girlfriend say if she saw us like this?"

"I'd say piss off. Soon you and I are going to be single again… Maybe you didn't notice but I did and so did everyone else."

Dana tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't move. "Draco please get up! I'll just go ask Dylan he probably knows more than you anyways--" After saying that she, if possible, turned even redder.

Draco smirked, "If you knew Dylan knew more than me why didn't you just go to him instead of me?"

"Because you were the first one I found." Dana tried

"Please Riddle, you know you still have feelings for me."

"Get over yourself Ferret." She scoffed and tried to push him off her again.

"I'll give you answers you want if you agree to one thing."

"What?" Dana asked squinting suspiciously

Draco grinned, "You have to agree to…"


	12. Chapter 12

Draco grinned, "You have to agree to…"

"Hey Blondie, what are you doing on top of my sister?" A voice called interrupting Draco.

Draco smirked and winked at Dana. He looked up at Delaney who was standing next to the couch with an amused smiled on her face. "What's it look like?"

"It looks like your about to molest her." Delaney answered her smile turning into a large grin.

Draco rolled his eyes and got off of Dana. He stuck out a hand and pulled her up. She looked down at the ground, embarrassed, and started straightening her robes.

"We were just talking Del." Dana mumbled

Delaney laughed, "Imagine if Justin found you like that! He would kill you, Blondie!" She walked over and sat on the couch pulling Dana down next to her. "So what were you talking about?"

Draco sat on the arm chair across from the girls waiting for Dana's answer.

"We were talking about…" Dana murmured playing with the ruby ring on her pinky finger, "how he hates me."

Draco groaned, "I don't hate you Riddle!"

Delaney looked back and forth between the two blonde teens with a smile growing slowly on her face. She stood up and put her hands on her lips. "You know what I think?" Delaney giggled

They both looked up at her with their blue eyes.

"I think you both are still in love with each other even though Blondie is trying to make everyone believe he's the player he was before he met you." She said looking straight at Dana. She shifted her gaze to Draco, "And I believe that Dana is still in love with you even though you broke her heart but deep down she knows it was my fathers fault and she never stopped having feelings for you."

When she finished she giggled again and turned and walked out of the common room.

XO

"Did you tell them?" Nina whispered as Delaney emerged from the door.

"Yeah they're talking about it now." Delaney smirked and picked up the end of the extendable ears they were using.

XO

Dana wrung her hands and stared at them with a worried expression. Draco looked at her and exhaled loudly. "I will tell you everything you want to know if you agree to be friends with me. Really friends this time."

Dana looked up, worry creases in between her eyebrows. She nodded keeping her mouth clamped shut.

"Shake on it." Draco insisted

Dana held a hand out staring at it. Draco grabbed her hand and looked down at the joined hands. Her nails were painted a extremely bright lime green. She snatched her hand back and folded it with her other one in her lap wondering if Draco had felt the electric shock she felt when she touched him.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked

XO

"FRIENDS!" Nina shrieked, "FRIENDS! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO ASK HER OUT!"

"Calm down Nina. It will happen." Delaney said pulling her friend off towards the Great Hall for dinner.

XO

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked sitting down next to his fuming girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into his touch and rested her head on his shoulder. "Draco is an asshole."

Blaise chuckled, "So you're plan didn't work out?"

"No." She answered and pursed her lips.

Blaise laughed again and she raised her head so she could glare at her. He smiled and leaned down and gave her a short sweet kiss. Her anger melted away. "How come I can never stay mad at you?" She asked.

"Because you love me." Blaise smiled

"I love you." She agreed nodding, "I love you very much Blaise Zabini."

"And I love you Nina Robyn." He leaned down and kissed her again, "So much."

She smiled and kissed him a third time, this one longer. She laid her head down on his shoulder again resting her body against him. Blaise exhaled and his smile grew wider. She would find out just how much he loved her in just a couple of weeks on Christmas.

**Short I know. But review and they will get longer. I know I promised to update every week and I will but starting next week and for week on from that expect updates on either Wednesdays or Thursdays. I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving break, I know I did. BTW look out for a new story from my BFF Maddie. It's going to be a Twilight fic and she told me about it- it sounds awesome!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**XOX Caroline**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: copy & paste the links into the search bar and replace the (DOT)'s with periods. XO Caroline**

**Nina's outfit: **http://www(DOT)luvcharlie(DOT)com/ProductImages/2578(DOT)jpg

**Dana's Jacket**: http://www(DOT)teenstylelounge(DOT)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/01/17496_01_l(DOT)jpg

**Jasmine's Jacket: **http://www(DOT)famemarket(DOT)com/pic/071029101246(DOT)jpg

On Saturday morning the door to Blaise, Draco, and Dylan's dorm room slammed open. The three boys sat up straight and threw their curtains open. Their shocked expressions slowly turned to ones of anger when they saw that Nina, Madison, Dana, and Jasmine were standing in the door way giggling.

Nina stood at the front with her tanned hands on her hips. Since it was the weekend she was wearing a cowl neck ivory long-sleeved sweater and dark wash jeans tucked into tan Uggs. Her shoulder-length black hair was straight with the fronts pulled back into a half pony tail.

Behind her Dana stood wearing one of Nina's jackets from her huge collection of clothes she brought back from America, where she spent her summer vacation. It was blue and white striped and said Hollister on the top left. It zipped up halfway revealing a dark grey tanktop. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and grey flip flops. Her blonde hair was growing darker from not being in the sun for a while and it was piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

Jasmine giggled as she looked from over Nina's shoulder. She was wearing a grey fur lined jacket- another belonging to Nina that came from an Abercrombie store in America- and dark wash ripped jeans. Her shoulder-length buttery blonde curls were tied in a ponytail on top of her head with a black silk bow.

Madison stood smiling slightly behind them wearing a dark blue T-shirt with writing on it and light wash ripped jeans with black flip flops. Her reddish brown hair was down and slightly wavy from the braids it had been in all night.

"You all suck." Draco mumbled laying back in his bed and covering himself with his blankets.

Blaise groaned and did the same, his messy black hair sticking out of the top. Dylan looked at Madison for a moment longer then snapped his curtains shut. Nina sauntered over to Blaise's bed and sat down on the blanket next to him. He stuck his head out and smiled at the black-haired girl. She giggled and kissed his cheek as she pulled him up. Dana blushed when she saw Blaise was wearing baggy grey sweat pants and no shirt. Nina dragged him into the bathroom and pushed him in closing the door behind him.

Jasmine giggled and pulled Dylan's curtains opened. Dylan had fallen asleep again. She backed up then launched herself onto his bed. With a shocked yell from Dylan they both fell off the bed tangled up in his blankets. Jasmine cackled loudly while Dylan chuckled and rubbed his head.

Dana walked over and pulled the covers off Draco, "Wake up friend!" She sang happily.

She smiled until she focused her gaze on his body. He was shirtless and wearing emerald green sweatpants. Her mouth fell slightly open when she saw his toned muscles and her face turned dark red as she looked away. Draco's expression turned from annoyed to amused when he saw her reaction. A second later she had composed herself and started pulling him out of bed.

"Come on sleepy head! It's Hogsmead weekend!"

Draco groaned and looked at the clock on Blaise's bedside table, "And it's only seven thirty!"

Nina flopped on to Blaise's bed while she was waiting for him to finish in the shower. "Get over it Drake. Blaise is up. And so is Dyl."

"Actually…" Jasmine added giggling, "Dylan is down."

She was sitting on top of Dylan's bare stomach and he looked like he was falling asleep again.

"Blaise is only up because his demanding girlfriend made him." Draco said smirking at the girl

Nina stuck out her tongue in a child-like gesture. "You're just jealous he has a girlfriend."

As soon as Nina finished her comment the bathroom door opened with a cloud of steam and Blaise walked out in a pair of light wash baggy jeans and a white polo that made his tan skin seem even tanner. His black hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Boyfriend!" Nina trilled and danced over to her boyfriend handing him a dark grey jacket.

Her smile faltered a bit as her gaze flickered down to his left arm where the dark mark was burned into his skin and she touched her own arm unconsciously. She shook her head to snap out of the daze she was in and wrapped her arms around his neck when he finished pulling on the jacket. With her model-like body and 5'9 height she was one of the only girls in seventh year that was actually close to her boyfriends height- her eyes were level with his mouth. She tilted her head up and he tilted his down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Time to get up!" Dana said pulling at Draco's arm.

He didn't move at all even though she was pulling as hard as she could. With a shriek she fell backwards and landed on her butt. The girls all burst out laughing while the guys tried to stifle their laughs. Draco stood up and pulled Dana up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down towards her ear, "You're weak."

When he released her she mock-glared at him and smacked his chest then promptly turned bright red. He chuckled and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair and turned to walk into the bathroom.

"Wakey, Wakey!" Jasmine sang as she bounced up and down on top of Dylan.

He groaned and pushed her off of him. "You're too peppy in the morning Jazz." He commented, standing up.

His eyes moved over to Madison who was standing awkwardly at the door. Jasmine followed his gaze and shrugged. "Go get ready!" Nina said coming over to them pushing Dylan towards the bathroom.

"Draco's in there." He reminder her.

Nina stopped pushing him but grinned, "Ever since he could get himself ready and found out how 'boring' it was he takes two seconds to get ready. Listen."

They stopped and listened and heard Draco already moving around inside the bathroom. A minute later he threw the door open and walked out. He was wearing dark wash baggy jeans and a grey hoody. His blond hair was sticking up all over and with the baggy jeans and messy hair he could pass for a paler, lighter haired and eyed Blaise.

"GO!" Nina demanded pushing Dylan into the bathroom and shutting the door. They heard Dylan chuckle and the water turn on.

A couple of minutes later Dylan emerged from the bathroom. His hair- longer than the other two guys- was curling up at the ends. He was wearing khaki shorts and a blue and white striped polo with a black jacket over it.

"Finally!" Jasmine exclaimed and hurried out of the dorm.

XOXO

Walking to Hogsmead Dana, Jasmine, and Nina led, whispering the whole time. Madison walked quietly a couple of paces behind them and the boys lingered in the back, thinking about how they wanted to be asleep.

Nina whispered something to Dana who nodded. The two girls turned off the path to Hogwarts and started heading into the vast field.

"What are you doing?" Dylan called

"Keep going!" Nina yelled back, "We'll see you there."


	14. Chapter 14

"I wonder what they're doing." Blaise mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Knowing Nina, something probably retarded." Draco laughed, smirking at Blaise.

Suddenly they heard screaming all the boys turned quickly to see Nina and Dana running down the path. "Blaise!" Nina screamed and launched herself onto her boyfriend, sending him to the ground.

"What the fuck, Nina." Blaise muttered and shifted his girlfriend off of him.

She pouted, crossing her arms. Blaise gave her a quick kiss on the lips, replacing her frown with a smile.

Dana giggled and jumped onto Dylan's back. "Hey Dyl."

Dylan chuckled, "Hello Dana."

When she didn't move Dylan asked, "Want to get down now?"

"Nope." Dana sang, popping the p, "I think I'll stay right where I am."

Dylan laughed and started walking again, carrying Dana on his back. "Shit!" he cursed as he lost his balance and sent both of them rolling down a steep hill next to the path.

Dana let out a shrill scream as she tumbled down the hill. She faintly heard her friends' laughing as she landed at the bottom. She looked over at Dylan and burst out laughing. His blond hair had a couple of leaves and twigs sticking out of it. "Are you okay?" She asked, out of breath.

He smiled and nodded, "What about you."

"Fine, fine!" Dana chirped, trying to stand up.

As soon as she got to her feet she fell into Dylan. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto her waist.

He looked down at her face, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Dana sniffed, "My ankle kind of hurts."

"Kind of?" Dylan scoffed, by now the rest of their friends had reached them and were all gathered around Dana, "You can't even stand."

Dana buried her face in the nook between his shoulder and neck, "I'm sorry. I'm stupid."

"No you're not." He answered automatically.

"Yes I am. I made us fall down the hill." Dana mumbled into his neck.

"Dana don't worry about it." Dylan laughed, "It was fun."

"I'll try and walk." Dana announced, starting to get out of Dylan's grasp.

"No you're not. You'll hurt yourself even worse, then your father will kill me." Nina said in an authoritative tone.

"Come here." Dylan commanded, picking her up in his arms, "I'll bring her back to Hogwarts, you guys go ahead to Hogsmead."

"I'll go with you." Draco offered and fell into step with his cousin.

"Me too." Madison said, hurrying to catch up with them.

They walked silently back to Hogwarts, the only sounds were Dana's sniffling. Reaching the hospital wing, Dylan laid her down on a bed while Madison hurried to find the medi-witch.

When Dana's foot came in contact with the bed she started crying again.

"Shit Dana, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Dana said giving him a watery smile, "I'm just a wimp."

Dylan rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to the bed, Draco taking a seat on the bed next to Dana. He picked up her head and put it in his lap, toying with her hair. "Are you okay?" He mumbled.

Dana sniffed and nodded, looking up into his eyes. Just at that moment, Madam Pomfrey burst into the room. "Hurt ankle?" She asked.

Dana nodded as Madam Pomfrey started measuring a potion.

"Dylan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Madison asked quietly.

Dylan stood up and followed her out of the room leaving Dana and Draco alone with Madam Pomfrey.

"Take this." She said, handing Dana the vial then going back into her office.

Dana stuck her tongue into the potion to taste it and grimaced. Draco laughed, "If you want it to stop you have to drink it all."

She rolled her eyes at him and downed the potion. "Gross!" she exclaimed, putting the vial on the bed-side table.

"Dana, I'm really sorry." Draco mumbled.

Dana pulled herself up so she was looking into his eyes. "You don't have to keep apologizing to me. I know it was my father's fault, not yours."

"No Dana you don't get it." Draco groaned, running a hand through his hair, "You make me feel different. It makes me feel softer and nicer and I don't like that. That's why I acted like a jerk before."

"Draco just stop. You have to feel bad."

"No! I do have to feel bad. I- I can't get those images out of my head from the ball… you were so empty, all because of me. You had to miss half of your sixth year because I hurt you so badly." He yelled

A tear rolled down Dana's cheek, "Draco…" She whispered, "Stop please."

Draco stopped his ranting, looking at Dana with a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't mean to, Draco. You didn't mean to hurt me. Stop beating yourself up please! I'm sorry I messed up your life and made you go soft and everything. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Dana, no."

"Yes."

Draco shook his head, wiping her tears, "I'm still in love with you Dana." He whispered.

Her eyes met his. "What?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"I love you."

Then Dana burst out into tears. "Don't! Don't do this!"

"Dana…"

"Draco, you don't love me! You don't!"

"I do! I really do!"

"NO!" Dana whaled, "Draco I love you but you cant love me back! I ruined your life!"

"What?" Draco scoffed, "No you didn't."

"What about you being with all those girls and being Mr. Popular?"

"I don't want any other girls than you. And if they think I'm going soft.. Fuck them."

Dana's cries died down and soon she was sitting there silently, staring at her clasped hands. "You love me?" She asked, whispering

"I do."

"FINALLY!" Nina yelled bursting into the hospital wing, "Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to get you two back together."

"I didn't say we were back together, Nina." Draco scowled at the girl.

"But you're going to be." Jasmine announced.

"Only if she wants to." Draco said softly, mostly to Dana than to anyone else.

Dana started crying again, "We can't. I'm sorry Draco!" She said getting up. The potion hadn't fully finished so she winced when she put weight on it but kept walking out the door.

**Sorry it sucks! I have two finals tomorrow, and had two today so this is the result of having about five minutes! SORRY!**

**xo**


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of days later, Dana sat in a chair by the fire in the Slytherin common room, glaring at Draco and a beautiful Asian girl he was sitting with on the couch across from her. The girl let out a giggle as Draco whispered something in her ear. Dana made a face and rolled her eyes. From beside her she heard another giggle. She glared at Madison who was sitting on the chair next to her. "Someone's a little jealous." She whispered, grinning.

Dana scoffed and went back to glaring at the girl again. Jasmine was sprawled out on the floor, doodling on a piece of paper, "If you like him so much, why did you reject him?" She whispered, leaning towards Dana's chair.

"I don't like him!" Dana exploded, standing up.

Draco looked up with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Dana rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust. She turned on her heel and stormed up to her dorm room. Throwing the door open she saw Nina laying on the bed reading a magazine while Blaise sat in a chair by the window working on an essay. "What's wrong?" Nina asked sitting up and turning down the music that was playing loudly.

"Draco and some bimbo!" Dana growled, throwing herself on her bed and snapping the curtains shut.

Nina laughed and pulled the curtains opened again. She sat on the bed next to Dana and put a hand on her back, "Dana, you said you didn't want to go out with him and now he's with another girl so you're upset?"

Dana huffed and kicked her feet up and down, "You wouldn't understand!"

Nina laughed again, "I'm pretty sure if you told Draco how you feel he would drop the girl in a second."

Dana looked up as tears started falling down her face. "I can't, Nina. He broke my heart!"

"Blaise could you come and help me please?" Nina asked.

Dana sat up and Nina pulled her into a hug. "Dana, he didn't mean to-" She started

"He could have told me what was going on! We could have figured something out together!" She cried.

"He's a boy, what do you expect?" Nina half laughed.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her and she giggled in response, laying a hand on his knee. Dana stared at Nina's hand as Blaise reached down and took her hand into his. "Why can't I have something like you guys have?" She sniffed, "My life, ever since I found out I was Voldemort's freaking daughter, has sucked and been full of non stop drama!"

"Like us?" Nina asked

"You two are always cuddling and kissing and everything. You look so happy and in love all the time."

Blaise grinned and put an arm around Nina's waist, "That's because we are in love. And you could have what we have, Dana. You should at least try it again with Draco."

Dana huffed standing up. Nina stood next to her and took Dana's hand in her own. "Come on, let's get a look at this girl. I'll be with you the whole time."

The two girls hurried down the stairs with Blaise following behind them. Nina stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked over the girl Draco was now making out with. "That's Stella Ryans, she's a sixth year."

Dana nodded and walked to the opposite end of the common room, sitting at an unoccupied table. Nina groaned and pulled Blaise over to where the rest of their friends were sitting. She sat on Draco's lap, throwing her arms around both of their shoulders. Stella glared icily at her but Draco had an amused expression. Nina grinned back at the sixth year and leaned over to whisper to Draco, "Go talk to Dana."

He glared at her and shook his head, "Come on!" She whined.

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and stood up. He walked slowly over to the table and took a seat next to Dana. She looked up then immediately looked back down. "Nina told me to come over…" He mumbled.

When she didn't answer he let out another sigh, this one an annoyed sigh. "Dana, we're no good at being friends and when I asked you to go out with me again you said no. You can't get jealous when I'm with other girls."

Dana stared blankly at her black-painted fingernails. "If you can't live with the fact that I'm going to be dating many other girls maybe you should just hang out with your sisters and spend some time away from our group." Draco stood up.

Dana looked up, glaring at him. "I'm serious Dana. I love you, but I'm done trying to convince you. You obviously don't want me back and I don't want to deal with your mood swings of one second being in love with me then the next running off in tears. I'm done." He looked at her for one more second before walking away.

Dana stood up and ran up the girls dormitory staircase. Draco turned his head slightly and watched her disappear down the hall before walking over and grabbing Stella's hand, pulling her up. She led him to the bottom of the girls' staircase. "Let's go up to my room." She whispered, laying her lips on his neck.

Draco nodded and followed her up the stairs. She stopped outside the door and leaned up to kiss him. She slipped one of her hands into the back pocket of his jeans, using the other to open the door to her room. Draco pulled away when he heard a gasp from the corner of the room. Dixie and Delaney Riddle were sitting on Dixie's bed doing homework. Delaney was glaring at him but Dixie was looking over his shoulder. He turned to see Dana standing in the door way of the bathroom, wiping the mascara off her cheeks. She looked blankly at him as he did the same to her. "Don't stop on my account." She said as if she were talking to a random person she didn't know in the hallway.

Turning she dropped the washcloth she was using on the rug and walked out of the room. Delaney rushed after her but Dixie stood looking at Stella, "My sister's ex… really?"

Stella curled her lip at the girl. Dixie smirked back, "Yeah try to act cool in front of the hot seventh year, we all know you need a nightlight and sleep with stuffed animals."

With that Dixie turned and walked out of the room, her brown curls bouncing behind her. "You're Dixie Riddle's dorm mate?" He asked.

"Yeah but lets forget about her." Stella said, pressing her lips against his.

She stopped when she realized he wasn't kissing back, "What's wrong?" She asked, her brow creasing, "Dixie Riddle is a ugly friendless loser, she made up all those idiotic lies about me."

Draco ran a hand threw his hair. "I'll owl you." He muttered, starting to leave the room.

Stella grabbed his wrist to stop him, "Are you trying to dump me?" She scoffed

Draco smirked at the girl, "I'm not trying."

She gaped at him, "I actually think Dixie is pretty cool, I know she's not a liar, and she's pretty hot. Plus you aren't a very good person to have an intelligent conversation with. Actually all I've done with you is make out."

"You can't dump me!" She yelled.

Draco smirked again, "Actually… I can." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

When he closed the door he heard a soft voice from behind him. "So you think I'm pretty hot, huh?"

He turned to see Dixie leaning against the wall. He jokingly gave her a once over and laughed, "Listening in little Riddle."

Dixie rolled her eyes at him. "You know I'm sixteen, I'm not that little."

Draco grinned. "Well, I'll see you."

"Wait." Dixie called, "Are you serious about being over Dana?"

"I never said I'm over her. I don't think that will ever happen." Giving the green eyed girl one last grin he turned and walked down the stairs.

XOXO

"Hey." Dixie mumbled, coming into Delaney's dorm room where Dana and Delaney currently were.

"What happened?" Delaney asked.

"You guys are retarded, spying on him." Dana muttered, pressing her face into Delaney's pillow.

Delaney shushed her and waited for Dixie to continue, "He dumped her." She smiled slightly, "That's good, I've never really liked her."

XOXO

"Dana." A voice whispered through the darkness.

Dana shot up in bed and after a couple of seconds she could make out the shape of Nina through the dark. "What?" She whispered back.

"Draco wants to talk to you downstairs."

"Why wouldn't he come get me himself?" She scoffed.

Nina shrugged. "Go talk to him."

Dana groaned and got out of bed.

XOXO

"Draco." Blaise whispered, shaking the blond so he would wake up.

"What." Draco grumbled

"Dana's downstairs. She wants to talk to you."

"Really?"

Blaise nodded.

Draco hurriedly got out of bed, thinking Dana had changed her mind.

XOXO

After Dana got downstairs, Nina snuck down after her and silently sealed the doorway so she couldn't get back up. Giggling she turned and ran upstairs.

XOXO

Draco reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Dana sitting there in a tiny navy blue night dress. Her silvery hair was flowing loosely down her back and she had an annoyed look on her face. When she saw him she stood and walked up to him.

His chest was bare and he was wearing black sweat pants.

"Why'd you want me to come down here then you weren't even here when I came?" She muttered, looking away from him.

"Blaise told me you wanted to talk to me." Draco said, with a confused look.

"Nina told me you wanted to talk to me." Dana said, still not looking at Draco, "Okay, well I'm going to bed. Nice talking to you."

Draco watched her walk back to the stairs. When she tried to step on the first stair she flew back and skidded across the marble floor. He ran over to help her up. She grabbed his hand then pushed her dress down to cover her underwear, blushing furiously.

"Granny panties?" He grinned.

She scoffed and rubbed her head, "I was just kidding, Dana. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled looking at the ground.

"Dana, have you thought anything else about… what I talked to you about a couple of days ago?"

She exhaled loudly and finally looked up into his eyes. "Maybe…" She muttered.

"Maybe…" He grinned, "At least you have maybe thought about it."

She let out a small giggle and looked away. "I love how you make me feel." She said, blushing the whole time.

"Then go out with me, Dana." He said, putting a finger under her chin to make her look at him, "Then I can make you feel that way for as long as you'll have me around."

"I'm scared." She whispered

"Of what?" He asked

"Being hurt again." She whispered, even more quietly.

"I will never intentionally hurt you again. I'm not kidding when I say I love you."

"I love you." She whispered.

"Will you go out with me? We can try it again. We'll take it slow. I'll do anything."

Dana laughed, "Stop rambling." She bit her lip, thinking for a second, before standing on her tiptoes and giving Draco a quick kiss on the lips.

"Is that a yes?" He grinned down at her.

She blushed and nodded. He grinned again and leaned down, kissing her even more passionately this time. There were cheers heard from behind them and Dana pulled away, looking beside Draco's arm, and saw Madison, Delaney, Dixie, Jasmine, Nina, Blaise, and Dylan grinning.

She blushed again and hid behind Draco. He laughed and smiled at Nina, "You did this." He said knowingly.

She grinned and shrugged. Madison and Jasmine turned to go back to bed, as did Dylan, leaving Dana, Draco, Blaise, and Nina. Nina turned and kissed Blaise passionately, "I love you." She grinned and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her another time, "Goodnight beautiful."

She beamed at him then skipped up the stairs to her dorm.

"They're so cute." Dana said to Draco when they left.

He grinned down at her, "You're cute." He murmured.

"You're cheesy." She joked.

He chuckled and leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "Goodnight." She whispered against his lips.

"Night." He mumbled back, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dana grinned, "I've missed being able to tell you that."

Draco laughed and tapped her butt, "Go to bed Granny Panties."

She glared at him and he smirked back. She smiled slightly then hurried up the stairs to her dorm.

**Happy New Year: ) 2009. So Draco and Dana are back together. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

A week later, Nina walked into their dorm room so she could start packing her things. Christmas holiday started tomorrow and she was staying at the Malfoy's house, seeing as her parents were going to the Caribbean for the holiday. She saw Dana sitting at the vanity in the corner of the room and walked over to her. The blonde girl was staring at her reflection wistfully. Nina rested her hands on the back of the chair and met Dana's eyes in the mirror. Nina was caught off guard by the sadness in her crystal blue eyes. Taking a moment she looked over Dana's appearance. Her skin was so pale and she had large dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was so light it looked white and it was laying lifelessly around her face. Dana looked transparent- as if she could blow away any second. "What's wrong?" Nina asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"I don't want to go home." Dana said, sadness filling her voice, "Justin just owled me, we're going to have to train the whole break. My father is already planning on using us as his front line." She practically spat at the mention of her father.

Nina's heart broke for the girl as she saw Dana's eyes fill with unshed tears. She grabbed a brush off the vanity and started brushing Dana's pale tresses. She sighed and said the only thing she could think of, "Don't worry, we'll be with you."

"He even wants to train Sophia." Dana whispered, "He wants to use my six year old sister in a war."

Nina watched as a tear slid down Dana's pale cheek. Pulling the blonde, long hair into a pony tail at the back of her head, Nina turned her around and grabbed hold of her wrists. "Dana, I have something to tell you. Blaise and I have been talking, we're going to see Dumbledore during next term, we're going to fight with the light side."

Dana smiled sadly, "Good." She sniffed, "I wish I could too. I could never fight against the people I love, on either side."

"Dana," Nina lifted her chin with a finger, "I'll protect Sophie with my life. Nicolette, Ryan, and Sabrina too. You're going to find away out of this, I know you're not a bad person."

Dana sniffed again and wiped away her tears. "My life is ruined because of that bastard I'm supposed to call my father. He is a horrible man but my siblings are on his side, I think. I could not abandon them. They are my family. But I cannot fight against Harry or Ron or Ginny or any of them."

"Then do in your heart what you think is right." Nina felt her own eyes tearing up.

Dana looked away and turned back around. "You need to be alone?" Nina asked cautiously, standing up.

Dana nodded, casting her eyes away from the reflection. Nina turned and hurried out of the room to find Draco.

XO

"Drake!" Nina yelled loudly as she chased after him in the hall.

Draco turned around, giving her a weird look. Nina stopped and covered her mouth to conceal her grin. She had forgotten classes were still going on.

"What?" Draco asked.

He noticed tear streaks on her face and looked worried, "Are you okay?"

"Dana's not." Nina mumbled, "She's worried about the holiday and the war."

Draco stiffened, "Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in our dorm. I don't know if now's the time to talk—"

She was cut off by Draco brushing past her, the opposite way of the library. Nina sighed and turned to head back to Slytherin, looking for Blaise.

XO

"Hey." Dana said softly, looking up from Hogwarts, a History, as Draco walked in.

"Hey." He replied, just as quietly, "Nina talked to me. She didn't really explain, but you're worried about the war?"

Dana nodded and looked down sadly. "I didn't mean to make you sad…"

"It's okay, you didn't."

Draco came over and sat on the bed next to his girlfriend. "What are you upset about?" He asked, pulling her close and wrapping one arm around her.

She leaned into his touch and held one of his palms face up. She started tracing random shapes and took a deep breath, "Justin sent me a letter- we're going to start training over the holiday. My father is even planning on training Sophia, a six year old! I didn't know he was insane enough to try and teach a six year old killing curses."

Draco saw a couple of tears slip down her cheeks. He gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed her lightly on the temple. "I love you." He mumbled against her pale hair, "And I will do anything for you."

Dana sniffed and buried her face into the fabric of his Hogwarts robes. "I love you too." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I know you don't want to fight against your friends." He tensed as he thought of Potter and Weasley, "But you also don't want to fight against your family."

"My siblings." She mumbled into his robes, "I don't care if my parents die, they can go to hell."

Draco tightened his grip on her. "Dana, you know what you need to do. Your heart is too good to kill anyone."

Dana sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "But Delaney and Dixie. And what about Justin and Tommy and Nick. And I can't just abandon Sophie and Ryan. And the twins, Nicolette and Sabrina, they cant even talk yet!"

"You don't want them to grow up in a world of darkness, do you?" Draco asked, "Luckily you were taken from your parents as a child, so you grew up and…" He tensed again, "Became friends with Pot- Harry and Ron. You're a good person Dana."

"I know. But Dixie- I just got her back last year! She disappeared when I was twelve! I cant lose her. And Delaney, we've become best friends. I've always had a huge connection with Justin, he is the best older brother I could ever ask for. And Sophia is the sweetest little girl I have ever met in my life. I don't really know much about Thomas but Nick is sweet and he doesn't like anything about the dark arts. Ryan is a three year old, he doesn't deserve to be caught up in this and the girls…" Dana trailed off.

"Dana, be selfish for once. If you don't fight against your family- Ryan and Sophia and Nicolette and Sabrina will have to live in a world where your dad controls everything. You know the prophesy, well it states a lot more than I told you before."

Dana sat up, looking confusedly into Draco's icy blue eyes. He sighed and started explaining, "You are right with your connection with Justin. You two are the main keys to your father's success. Your powers combined… are supposed to be able to take out many people, almost a whole army. Alone."

Dana's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Me… and Justin."

Draco nodded, trying to put his arms around her again. She moved back on her bed, away from his embrace. "Tell me everything else."

Draco sighed heavily and moved back, sitting against the headboard of the bed. Dana crawled over to his and rested against his muscled frame, laying her head on his chest. He put one arm behind her, wrapping it around her waist.

"You already saw some of Delaney's power when you were captured by Layla's dad. She's an amazing dueler. She beat many grown wizards alone."

Dana prodded him in the side. He looked down at her with an amused expression. She grinned slightly, "Continue."

"Dixie can make images appear. They are not real but it's enough to be able to confuse people and drive them to insanity after a while. She can put images into peoples heads, images they don't want to see. She can go through people's memories, good and bad, and show again if she wishes."

"Dix can drive people insane?" Dana asked, raising her eyebrows.

Draco nodded and continued. "Thomas, a good name for him seeing as his power is so harmful and evil. Tommy can, with his mind, make people think they are choking, think they are out of air. He can make it feel like they're dying, but in reality, they're fine. He can make them feel as if they are being burned alive or tortured, just with his mind. The pain is enough after a while that they actually do die."

Dana gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "That's horrible!"

"Nicholas. He can break things." Draco stopped, thinking about how to explain.

"Break things?"

"Yeah. By sticking his hand out or something and doing a movement, he can make steel bars bend. He can cause a roof to fall in. He can cause people to fall through holes that had not been there before. He can do many things."

"Oh." Dana whispered, "Soph?"

"Sophia, well she can… she can cause things to freeze."

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"If you were standing in front of her, by doing this…" Draco made a sweeping motion with his arm as an example, "she could instantly freeze you. Your brain would function and you could still be able to see what was going on but you couldn't move an inch."

"Oh, that's not good for a little girl who likes to use her hands to explain things."

Draco chuckled and Dana looked at him sternly. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, "Continue."

"There's nothing in the prophecy about Ryan, Nicolette, and Sabrina."

Dana exhaled in relief, "What about me?" She asked softly, "And Justin?"

"Well…" Draco grinned down at her, "You can control an element."

"An element?" Dana asked, "You mean like water, air, ground, or fire or whatever."

"Yeah." Draco chuckled, "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Dana started to pull away but Draco wouldn't let go. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips, "Only joking, love. But you can control things made out of earth."

"What?" Dana asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Say you go like this." He laced his fingers with hers and made a moving motion upwards, "The floor, since it is stone and comes from the earth, would rise with your hand."

"That's stupid." Dana mumbled. "Why would I be a threat by making little mini stepping stones around me?"

Draco laughed, "You don't know how powerful you really are."

"And Justin…" Dana continued, ignoring his last comment.

"He can cause things to catch on fire."

Dana raised an eyebrow. He grinned at her and she blushed looking down at their interlaced fingers. "You're gorgeous when you blush."

This comment caused her to blush even more and Draco's grin to widen. "Anyways." Draco said standing up, keeping her hand in his, "Since the seventh years have the day off today, would you like to take a walk outside with me?"

Dana looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of Muggle sweats and blushed. She thought her appearance must look horrible.

"You look beautiful." Draco said as if reading her mind.

Dana shrugged and pulled on a pair of tenis shoes. Draco pulled his Hogwarts robe off and threw it on Dana's bed revealing a grey hoody and shorts. "You'll freeze!" Dana exclaimed

"I think I'll be alright." He grinned at her.

XO

Draco and Dana walked down into the common room to see Nina and Blaise sharing a seat by the fire. Nina was straddling him, her head thrown back slightly, her black hair covering her shoulders, as he laid kisses up neck. Dana giggled causing Nina to turn her head and looked right at Dana, not embarrassed in the least. She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Enjoying the view?"

Dana looked down, being the embarrassed one. "Feeling better?" Nina's voice broke through her thoughts.

Dana looked up and saw that Nina's mocking expression was also laced with worries. "Yeah." Dana smiled slightly up at Draco. "I am."

"Yay!" Nina trilled jumping off Blaise's lap and hugged Dana. "You two are so cute together." She teased.

"Hey man." Draco mumbled as Blaise approached him.

"You had to interrupt?" Blaise asked, smirking at his best friend.

Draco shrugged, also smirking. "So things with Dana are going good?" He asked

Draco nodded, "Yeah, they're going great actually. We were just headed to-"

"Hey Draco?" Dana called interrupting him.

He looked up and smiled at her, "Nina said she and Blaise are going to go on the walk with us."

"Oh," Seeing Dana's confused expression he hastily added, "Sounds like fun."

She grinned and walked up to him. Putting her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. "Can we invite my sisters, Jasmine and Madison and Dylan too?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask my permission."

"But I want to."

Draco nodded, smiling slightly.

She clapped and ran up the girls dormitory stairs to find their friends while Nina hurried up the boys to find Dylan.

XO

Minutes later Dana came down with Delaney, Madison, Dixie, and Jasmine following her. She skipped into Draco's arms and grabbed his hand.

"You're feeling better." He noted, smiling.

She smiled back. "I need time with my friends to get my mind off of everything that is going to happen tomorrow."

Giving her hand a squeeze, he followed their friends out of the door, pulling Dana with him.

XO

Going outside they noticed the giant amount of snow covering the ground. Delaney cheered and ran out into the snow, twirling and laughing. Dixie laughed and followed her sister. The two Riddle sisters laughed and danced around in the falling white flakes. Nina sauntered over to them, pulling Jasmine with her. She went into the middle of the girls and started twirling Dixie around. Dana watched and admired Nina's personality. She was such an alpha and it felt good to be friends with her. She had a way of making people feel important and cool and well liked.

"Go." Draco breathed in her ear, "Have fun."

She turned around and smiled at him. She walked over to Madison, who was still feeling out of the group, and pulled her over to the dancing girls. "Dana!" Nina cheered grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

Dana laughed as she danced with her friends around her, the boys watching on in amusement. Finally Nina fell over, her dark hair spreading around her head. She moved her arms up and down in the deep snow, making a snow angel. Jasmine pulled out a camera from her pocket and took a picture of the girl. Nina stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes, still looking gorgeous.

Laughing Jasmine turned and snapped some pictures of the other girls. "Dana!" Nina called.

Dana walked over and sat next to the girl still laying in the snow. "How are you feeling?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm okay now. Thanks."

"No problem." Nina grinned, showing off her perfectly straight teeth. "Blaise!" Nina screeched sitting up.

Blaise laughed and dutifully walked over to his girlfriend. Pulling her up with one hand and Dana with the other he made joking comments on how much the girls weighed. Nina smacked him on the arm and stormed off. Blaise sighed and ran to catch up with her. Dana laughed because she knew Nina was kidding but it seemed Blaise didn't, seeing as he was now begging Nina for forgiveness and she stood with a satisfied smiled looking up at him.

The group moved over to where Nina was now sitting, in between Blaise's legs, as he leaned against the large tree beside the Great Lake. "Picture!" Jasmine called.

Draco leaned against the tree and pulled Dana to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm glad we're back together."

"Me too." She grinned as she felt his lips on her hair.

Delaney came and sat on the ground next to Blaise and Nina, laying on her stomach, her head propped in her hands, and her feet swinging in the air. Dylan stood on the other side of them, leaning against the tree, one leg propped up on it behind him. He looked like one of the models on Nina's Abercrombie bags that littered her closet floor at her manor. "Maddie, stand beside Dylan." Nina commanded, "It will look good in the picture with your height contrast."

Nothing Nina had said made sense but now that Dana and Draco were back together she was working on Madison and Dylan. Madison seemed to buy it and went to stand, leaning on the tree next to him. Nina stood up from Blaise's lap, grinning. She jumped up and swung herself onto the lowest branch. She sat on the branch, her legs swinging above Blaise making snow from her shoes fall on his head. He laughed and stood up placing Nina's feet on his shoulders. Delaney also stood, now being the only one sitting. Dixie walked over and stood to the side of them. "Hey kid!" Nina yelled to a third year walking by. Will you take our picture?"

The boy hurried over and Jasmine rushed to get in the picture.

XO

Dana struggled to pull her trunk up onto the Hogwarts express when she felt it being lifted from behind her. She turned and saw Harry smiling at her. "Harry!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back, "Hey Hermione."

"You know you, Ron, and Ginny are the only ones who still call me that."

He shrugged, a smile still on his face. "Well I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas."

Dana's smile faltered, "You too."

XO

Dana hurried into the last compartment on the train where her friends were crowded in. Nina was seated on the right side and nearest to the door. Next to her was Dylan and Madison. Dana guessed that Nina had planned that. Blaise was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall and with his legs spread out into the compartment. Across from Madison Jasmine was sitting and next to Jasmine was Delaney. Draco was last, sitting across from Nina. Dana assumed that Dixie was sitting with some girls from her year.

Draco reached up and pulled Dana to sit on the tiny amount of space in between his legs. "Dana look." Jasmine trilled passing Dana a stack of paper

Dana looked down to see the picture taken from yesterday. On the right side of the photo was where she and Draco were leaning against the tree. Dana's dark blue sweat pants and long sleeved white shirt where speckled with snow and Draco, in his shorts, didn't even look cold. Every few seconds he would look down and she would look up, grinning at each other.

Next to them Delaney stood wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a striped shirt. Her dark red hair was pulled up in a messy bun with a pair of chopsticks thrust into it. She had her hands thrown up in the air and every few seconds she would twirl around, her mouth laughing but since it was a picture, no sound coming out.

Next to her Blaise stood looking quickly at the camera, grinning, before looking up at Nina. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt and baggy jeans. She looked obvious of his attention and grinned sexily at the camera, her dark tan ugg clad feet swings. She was wearing a pair or very dark wash tight jeans and a white tight long sleeved shirt. She was toying with the end of the aqua blue scarf laying around her neck as her shoulder length hair blue behind her from the breeze blowing through the branches.

Then Madison, her reddish brown hair was in the braids but it was damp from the snow so it was starting to become slightly wavy. Her bangs fell over her eye as she looked shyly at the lens. She was wearing a aqua long sleeved shirt with a grey and white stripped jacket over it and a pair of light wash ripped jeans tucked into her light tan uggs. Every few seconds her eyes would shift to Dylan but she would look away almost immediately.

Dylan stood next to her, his dark blond hair being blown around by the wind. He was wearing a black sweat shirt and baggy jeans. He kept glancing at Madison but would then turn and smirk at the camera, completely missing her glances.

Dixie stood to the side with her arms folded across her chest and she looked on with an amused smile. Dixie was such a pretty girl. Dana noted in her head. Her brown curls were shiny and laying freely, framing her face softly. Perched on her head she wore a dark green ski cap pulled over the top of her glossy tresses. She had a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark green scarf hung loosely around her neck. She had a pair of light-wash jeans and wore a pair of grey tennis shoes.

Finally Jasmine was kneeling in front of the group. She was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue fur-lined jacket. Her legs were covered with a pair of dark was jeans. She grinned up at the camera, every few seconds pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her buttery blonde curls were pulled up in a pony tail and tied with a dark blue ribbon. Looking at Jasmine's flawless face Dana laughed to herself. She sure had a group of gorgeous friends.

She switched to the next picture and smiled. Delaney was on the very end then the row went on with Madison, Jasmine, Nina, Dana, and Dixie. Dana felt a pang of appreciation when she looked at the two beaming girls in the middle of the picture, Jasmine and Nina, she was glad that she was friends with the two most beautiful and outgoing girls in the whole school. All the girls were a mess of tangled arms and legs as the grinned at the camera.

The next picture was the one of Nina laying down in the snow. Dana laughed out loud when she saw Nina's face. She looked up and Nina grinned. "My favorite pose." She joked, laughing.

Flipping to the next picture she saw herself with her sisters. She stood in the middle, her arms around Delaney's and Dixie's shoulders and their arms around her waist. She smiled and went through the rest of the pictures.

Handing them back to Jasmine she grinned, "Awesome pictures Jazz."

Jasmine grinned and bowed her head, "It's a talent." She giggled, "I'm the greatest photographer in the world!"

All the occupants of the compartment laughed and the next thing they knew they were pulling into Kings Cross Station.

**N: I hope you like it. I worked very long on it even thought it seemed as if I just started minutes ago. Well I have postponed my homework for a very long time so I will need to stop rambling now. Kind of a lame chapter I know but review anyways!**

**A/**

**Xo**

**Caroline**


	17. Chapter 17

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!**

A/N: I'm back! And I'm so excited to update. I worked a long time on this chapter. I am warning any younger readers not mature enough to read M stories to please stop reading this chapter when I put the warning on the bottom. I'm rating the bottom of the chapter M. PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE AUTHORS NOTE! The bottom is rated M but I want my story to remain T because this is the only part in the whole story I plan to rate M and it's not nearly as 'bad' as some of the M stories out there. Enjoy.

For younger readers!!!: The bottom is really not important to a story- just a part I feel is necessary for the story plot line. Please just start reading again in the next chapter. I will update soon!!!! I PROMISE!

Dana sighed as she looked out the window. No one from her family was there, she expected as much, but she did see Mrs. And Mr. Weasley standing with Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. She smiled, thinking of when she would spend Christmases with the Weasleys. Then she felt a pang of sadness wondering why she couldn't have a family like theirs, where everyone got along and loved each other. When Draco laced his fingers through hers she snapped out of her trance and smiled at her boyfriend. They got up and left the train, Draco hauling both his and Dana's trunks. When they reached the platform Draco pulled her over to where his parents were standing with Nina, Delaney, and Dixie.

"Welcome home!" Mrs. Malfoy grinned and took her son into her arms.

Draco quickly hugged his mom and then moved back. Mrs. Malfoy also hugged Dana. After she released her Dana walked over to her sisters. "How are we getting home?" She asked.

Mr. Malfoy heard this and responded, "We will be taking you home in a ministry car." He answered.

The girls nodded and followed the adults out to the parking lot.

XO

Dana shuddered as they arrived at the Riddle mansion. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, afraid that she would start crying if she tried to talk. She looked up to the front door where she saw Justin emerging with Thomas and Nick to help with their sisters' luggage. Dana slowly got out of the car, her sisters, Draco and Nina following. Draco grinned as Justin approached. The eldest Riddle boy returned the gesture. "Draco." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"How's it been?" Draco asked.

"Well I've become quite the dueler now." Justin said with a smile that did not reach his eyes, "I still have no chance against Delaney though." He rested a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Delaney laughed, "No one does."

Justin rolled his eyes as the red head bounced away, following Nick and Thomas into the large house.

Dixie smiled at Draco and Nina before turning and following her sister, leaving Dana, Justin, Draco, and Nina alone. "Well we'd better be on our way. It's been good seeing you again man." Draco said to his best friend from his childhood.

"It has." Justin smiled before turning and bringing Dana's trunk with him. "I'll let you say goodbye." He said to his sister, "But you might want to hurry and get inside."

Dana nodded, "I'll be inside in a moment."

When Justin re-entered the house Dana turned to face her friends. Nina enveloped her in a hug, "I'll miss you. Be safe. Owl me if anything happens."

Dana tried hard not to cry as she hugged her best friend back. "I will. Come visit soon."

Nina nodded and took a step back, "Be safe." She repeated before stepping back into the ministry car.

Dana then looked up into Draco's eyes. He stepped forward, holding her gently around the waist, "Please be careful. I'll come visit as soon as I can."

Dana nodded as tears started to escape her eyes. Draco leaned down and put a small kiss on her lips. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Dana whispered back as he got into the car and they drove off.

XO

"Welcome back." A voice hissed through the foyer as Dana stepped into the house.

She looked up and saw her father standing on the landing above her, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You are to report to the dueling rooms at seven o'clock. Remind Delaney she is to report at six."

"Yes." Dana replied, trying to keep her hatred and fear out of her voice.

XO

Dana opened the door to Delaney's room and climbed up three carpeted stairs leading to where Delaney's bed was and to the left (down the stairs) the whole wall was made up of windows and a pair of French doors leading out to the large stone balcony. Dana and Dixie's rooms were almost identical to this.

Dana walked into the bathroom where she found Delaney sitting in front of her vanity pulling her auburn hair into a high ponytail. "Are you getting ready for training?" She asked.

Delaney nodded not meeting her sister's eyes in the mirror. "What are we going to do about the war?"

"I don't know." Dana whispered.

Delaney shook her head slowly and stood up. She was dressed in a pair of black caprices and a black tank top and a pair of black shoes. She had on dark black eyeliner and mascara surrounding her chocolate brown eyes. "There's an outfit like this for you in your closet." She said as she headed out to the main part of the room.

After Delaney left, Dana headed to her own room and into the closet. After she was changed she took a seat at her own vanity and pulled her hair over her shoulder and started running a brush through it. She then sat staring into her own eyes in the mirror. "Dana." Dixie called into the bathroom, "You'd better start going."

Dana looked up and got up, slowly walking out into the bedroom, "What time is it?" She asked

"You have five minutes to get to your training. What have you been doing in there for so long?"

"I don't know." Dana replied shaking her head, "I guess I just spaced out."

"Alright, well hurry."

Dana nodded and left the bedroom.

XO

"Justin?" Dana asked as she walked into the dueling room.

Her older brother turned around and gave her a small smile. "Hey Dana. Ready?"

"Not really." Dana replied sadly. "Do we have to do this?"

"You know it's important for us to be able to help Father win the war."

Dana's eyes widened, "I thought we weren't going to or at least we weren't sure! Are you going to help him?" She whispered harshly.

"He's our family, Dana. As the oldest brother I need to take care of my siblings. I need to protect you."

"Justin!" Dana gasped.

"You're going to fight with him too if you know what's good for you."

Dana backed away from him just as the door slammed open and Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room. Dana glared at the woman who took Sirius away from Harry and the rest of the world.

"Ah, Dana, Justin, ready for some training?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Well you are both aware that you two are the keys to your father's success correct?"

The siblings nodded, Dana still glaring.

"So let's get started." Bellatrix smiled.

XO

"Are you alright?" Justin asked as he walked Dana up to her room after their training.

"I can't believe you Justin."

"I'm only doing what I can to protect the family."

Dana scoffed, then held her ribs in pain. "Are you sure you're alright?" Justin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Dana hissed as they reached her room.

Without saying goodnight to her brother, she turned and slammed the door in his face. When she climbed the stairs she saw Dixie and Delaney sitting on Delaney's bed. She walked over and took a seat on the end of her bed. "How was training?" She asked

Delaney ran a hand through her wet hair, "Well I learned I'm a kick ass dueler."

Dana rolled her eyes and made to stand up, "Do you know that Justin wants to fight with Voldemort in the war?"

Delaney lowered her eyes, "I was actually thinking of doing it too."

Dana's eyes grew wide and Dixie climbed off the bed, standing next to Dana. "What!" Dixie asked, shocked.

"You don't know what it feels like. Having all that power…" Delaney mumbled.

"I can't believe you!" Dana yelled, "You're crazy!"

Delaney stood up and glared into Dana's blue eyes. "You don't understand. You know nothing of having the power I have. I'm also obligated to protect my younger siblings."

Dana took a couple steps back bringing Dixie with her. "You can use your power to help the order, to help all of wizarding kind!"

Delaney let out a harsh laugh, "Dana you need to let go of your little dreams. Just let go of Potter and Weasley. You're not one of them anymore."

Dana shook her head, glaring. "Well I know that that's where I belong. I always have."

"Keep dreaming." Delaney laughed.

Dana walked towards Delaney and noticed a hint of red in her normally chocolate brown eyes. Dana gasped and backed away.

"Dix, come with me." Dana demanded going over to their fireplace.

She stepped into the fireplace and threw down the green floo powder, "Malfoy Manor!" She yelled into the swirling green flames.

XO

Dana and Dixie spun out into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Dana winced after hitting her arm on the wall. "Where are we going?" Dixie asked.

"I need to talk to Nina." Dana explained as she started pulling Dixie through the hallways.

"Dana, do you realize that it's around one in the morning?"

"I don't care Dixie. I need to talk to her."

"Shh!" Dixie hushed her sister, "We don't want to wake up the Malfoys."

Dana rolled her eyes as they reached Draco's room. "Come on, but be quite." She warned

The girls slipped into Draco's room where the blond was sleeping soundly. Dana walked over to his bed and kneeled down on the floor next to his face. "That's the biggest bed I've ever seen!" Dixie exclaimed in a whisper.

"Hush!" Dana whisper-yelled back.

When she turned back to Draco she saw that he was staring at her with an amused expression. Dana let out a small guilty laugh and ran a hand over her ponytail. "Uhm… Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Draco laughed, his voice hoarse from sleep, "What are you doing? Although I don't mind waking up to you." He added as an after thought.

Dana laughed, "You wouldn't think so if you saw me in the light. But I need to talk with Nina. Where is she staying?"

Draco pulled Dana up so she was sitting with him on the bed. That's when she noticed he was only sleeping in a pair of boxers and she started blushing. Draco reached around her and grabbed his wand off the nightstand, waving it so the lights came on. When he saw her blushing he let out a small laugh and turned to face her. Dana watched as his face turned from amused to worry. "What happened?!" He demanded.

"Training." Dana looked down. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Draco said getting out of bed. "Are you badly hurt?"

"No."

"Let me see." He demanded

"See what?" Dana asked, scooting back across the bed out of his reach.

"Your injuries."

Dana sighed in defeat and pulled her black tank top off to reveal a black sports bra. From the bottom of the band there were purple-ish bruises covering her torso. "Your ribs are bruised. One might be broken. What happened?"

When Dana stayed quiet Dixie answered, "She was training with Justin and Bellatrix."

"Holy shit!" Draco jumped, not noticing Dixie sitting on the couch next to the window.

Dixie smirked and Draco started to glare at the girl then turned back to Dana. "You need to be healed."

"No!" Dana yelled.

"Yes." Draco

"I can't."

"Dana you need help!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm fine Draco!" Dana hissed, "I didn't mean to bother you. Where is Nina staying?"

"Dana, you're hurt. Let me heal you."

"No! He'll find out and punish you!" Dana yelled, jumping across the bed grabbing his wand.

Draco new Dana was referring to her father, "I don't care. Now Nina will just have to heal you."

Draco stood and walked over to the fireplace in the corner of his room. He mumbled a few words into the fire and soon Nina spun into the room. Her black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of her head, leaving many pieces falling around her face and her grey eyes were full of worry. She was wearing a small black sleeping dress that barely covered her underwear.

"Dana!" She exclaimed rushing over to her friend, "Lay down." She commanded.

Draco slowly pulled Dana back on the bed, making sure not to move her to quickly and hurt her. "Draco you should leave. I'm going to have to undress her."

Draco nodded and left the room.

XO

Draco was sitting in the hallway outside of his room when Dixie opened the door and sat next to him. "Did you Dana can also control water?" She asked

Draco looked over at her, "No."

Dixie sighed, "Yeah I got in trouble a lot during the semester because I took the blame for Dana. She didn't even realize she was doing it! She flooded the trophy room and the Great Lake! (**A/N: Back in chapter 11).** Dana came here to talk to Nina so they're talking right now. I guess I'll just have to talk to you."

Draco sighed and leaned his head against the wall, "About what?"

"Well, the war. What are your plans?"

Draco sat up, his blue eyes wide. "I'm not sure."

"That's why Dana came. Justin and Delaney are having second thoughts on the war. They want to fight for my father."

"Why wouldn't she come to talk to me?" Draco asked

"She probably doesn't want you to get into trouble. Nina already has her plans for after the war so she has nothing to lose, you on the other hand have not made up your mind. We both know you would do anything to protect your mother but Dana… We both know she can't fight against Harry and Ron and all of her friends."

When Draco remained silent she continued, "You'll fight on the dark side. Dana will fight on the good side. Delaney and Justin will fight with my father. I will fight with Dana."

"I'm not a bad person." Draco glared.

"I know you're not but you feel like you need to protect your family. Dana needs to protect her friends."

"Her friends are death eaters like me!"

"They also know right from wrong. And you, you know too. But you feel obliged to your family while they don't."

Draco glared at the brunette who just stood up. "We'd better be leaving now." And she entered back into the bedroom.

XO

Dana sat up after Nina finished healing her ribs and watched as Dixie walked out of the room.

"Nina I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Nina asked, turning and facing the blonde.

"I think Justin and Delaney are under some kind of spell. They're talking about fighting with my father and when I looked into their eyes…" Dana trailed off, shuddering, "There was this reddish tent. I think they're under some kind of spell."

Nina sat thoughtfully for a minute before answering, "I would bet they are. I'm sure once the war starts the spell will break some how but to be sure, be extra careful."

"I will." Dana nodded, then looked down with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked

"What do you think Draco will do?" Dana asked, her blue eyes filling with tears, "We just got back together."

Nina sighed and looked down at her hands, "Truthfully Dana, I'm pretty sure he will fight with his father. He won't abandon his family- especially not Sam or his mother. He's a very protective brother and son."

Dana's tears spilled out onto her cheeks. "That's what I thought."

"But I'm going to Dumbledore after the break. Blaise is too. You should come with us."

"I know in my heart that I will always fight with Harry and Ron but what about Justin and Delaney? And the rest of my siblings… and what about Draco."

Nina sighed and put a comforting hand on Dana's shoulder.

"I love him Nina. I really do. After everything that has happened to us, I love him." Dana started to cry harder.

Nina smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Dana. I wish I could tell you everything will be okay but I can't. It wont be."

Dana nodded wiping her tears away as Dixie entered the room, "Dana, we should leave."

Dana stood, nodding. "Thanks Nina."

Nina smiled and hugged her friend, "Be strong." She whispered before flooing back to her room.

"Where's Draco?" Dana asked Dixie.

Dixie pointed to the door where Draco was now standing. "I'll see you back at the mansion." Dixie told her sister before disappearing into the green flames.

Suddenly Dana couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears started flowing down her cheeks. She collapsed on the floor in sobs. Draco walked slowly over to her, sitting on the floor beside her. He pulled her up onto his lap and she buried her face in his chest, "Why does it have to happen like this?" She sobbed.

Draco stroked her hair and held her closer, "I'm sorry you're stuck in this world."

Dana started crying harder. She pulled back from Draco's arms and looked into his eyes with her own watery ones, "There's something really important I have to tell you. Draco I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence before breaking down into tears. Draco held her for a few minutes before she looked up again, "I love you." She whispered.

Draco grinned, "I love you too. You've told me that before."

Dana blushed, "I know but I feel like when I said it to you before I didn't mean it as seriously as I do now. Now I feel like I am completely in love with you and so deep in I can't see where I started from."

Draco laughed and stood, pulling Dana with him, "I love you Dana Riddle. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I can never say it enough."

Dana smiled and leaned into him, his muscular arms wrapping around her waist, "I love you Draco Malfoy, I love you so much and I will never be able to tell you it enough."

(IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! A/N: This part will be rated M so this is a caution. Any readers not mature enough to read M please skip the rest of the this chapter and I will update soon now that I am back.)

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Dana's soft pink ones. She made a happy humming noise in the back of her throat and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Draco ran his tongue along Dana's lower lip and as she granted him entrance the kiss instantly heated up. Draco walked Dana backwards until she was laying on her back on the bed. He supported himself above her with his arms so he wouldn't put his full weight on her fragile body. "Draco!" Dana gasped pulling away and looking up into his eyes, clouded with passion.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds before Draco whispered, "Are you sure."

Dana grinned and nodded her head. Draco smiled widely and attacked Dana's mouth with his own, much rougher now. The teens rolled around on the bed for a while battling with their tongues, their hands roaming over the other's body. Dana finally broke away and sat up pulling Draco with her. Draco groaned as he saw her disheveled appearance, his boxers becoming even more strained than they already were. "Are you a virgin?" She gasped for air.

Draco suddenly felt guilty. He shook his head no sadly. He looked up in surprise as Dana giggled, "It's okay." She assured him, laying a kiss on his lips, "You'll just need to be patient with me."

Draco smiled and leaned his head down to lay kisses all over her neck. "I'll do anything for you." He said in between the light kisses.

"Is it normal to be scared? Will it hurt?" She asked

"It will hurt." He confirmed, "But we can take it slow. You don't need to be scared. If you want to stop just let me know." He brought his face back level with hers.

"Don't stop." She smiled and jumped, tackling him back onto the bed.

He laughed and pulled her body tighter to his own. Dana reached down hesitantly and ran her fingers lightly along the top of his boxers. Draco groaned, his boxers were already tight enough. Dana pulled her hand back instantly but Draco took her hand in his own, "It's okay." He reassured her.

She bit her lip and nodded, her hand returning to the top of his underwear. She slowly pulled them down, revealing Draco's huge member. She gasped a little at the sight of how big he was. He laughed and kicked his boxers on the floor, not embarrassed at all. She then took her trembling hands to the bottom of the tank top, slowly pulling it off and discarding it on the floor in the pile with Draco's boxers. She then pulled off her black shorts and threw them across the room also revealing a pair of lacy underwear. Draco hummed and brought his lips up to suck on her neck, "No more granny panties?" He mumbled, nipping on the pale skin.

Dana blushed, happy Draco couldn't tell in the dark room and pulled his head up so his lips could meet her own. After a quick kiss Draco laid a kiss on her chin, then her neck, ending on the soft skin above her sports bra. He looked up to her for her approval before slowly pulling it off to reveal Dana's breast, her nipples hard. He lowered his mouth down to one of her mounds and began sucking on the hard nipple, his hand squeezing the other one. He soon switched to the other breast to give it the same treatment. Dana tried to conceal her moans but Draco looked up, "It's okay." He whispered, "No one can hear us."

Draco continued on, laying kisses down her flat, pale stomach until he reached the top of her lacy underwear. He hesitantly pulled the soaking panties down, giving Dana time to stop him if she wanted but she gave him a smiled before closing her eyes and laying her head down. He smiled and brought one hand down to her hot center, rubbing her nub and sucking on the soft skin of her inner thigh. He removed his hand and split open her folds, slipping one finger inside of her. She gasped quickly following a moan of pleasure. He grinned at the effect and slipped in two more fingers and started to pump. Seconds later he felt her muscles relax as she began to relax and enjoy the feeling. He kneeled and she spread her legs wide. "Ready?" He asked pulling his fingers out.

She looked into his eyes, "Please."

He grinned and slowly entered her body.

**A/N: So the endings not really my thing but it is important for the story's plot. I'm glad to be back and I am currently in the process of recovering completely but I could not wait to update=) I'm a nerd I know. Thanks for all of your prayers and sorry for the hold on all of our stories!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

I know all their ages get confusing!

Justin: 18

Delaney & Dana: 17

Dixie: 16

Thomas: 15

Nick: 13

Sophia: 6

Ryan: 3

Nicolette & Sabrina: A little over a year

"Dana, I noticed you didn't come home last night," Delaney smirked, walking into her sister's room. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Go away Del." Dana glared.

"So what now, you're just going to automatically hate me?"

"You want to kill innocent people Delaney. They have been nothing but nice to you and you choose our insane father's side."

"Dana." Delaney sighed, "You don't understand. I have to protect you and everyone else. And you can't say you're not drawn to the power."

"I'm not." Dana glared, getting out of bed.

She winced, her muscles sore from the night before. "Dana, come on." Delaney pleaded. "We're sisters. You can't give that up."

"I haven't. I just don't agree with your choices."

"Well… the reason I came to get you was cause Mom's having a dinner party tonight and everyone's coming. It's formal. But you slept until three so… you only have four hours to get everything done."

With that, Delaney exited the room.

(Six P.M.)

Dana was sitting on her bed, playing around on her laptop when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Hey." Dixie entered, holding Nicolette.

Nick was behind her, Sabrina in his arms. Ryan and Sophia followed behind. "Hey Dana." Nick smiled.

Dana grinned and grabbed her wand off the bedside table, waving it and transferring one of the girls' large play pins into the room. Nick and Dixie set the two baby sisters in and went to sit on Dana's bed next to her and Sophie and Ryan. "Dana, Dix told me you were upset about the war."

"I am." She responded.

"Well, so am I. My other family, they were good people. I don't believe in all this danger our dad causes."

Dana gave him a half smile, "I agree."

"So I talked to Blaise. I'm going to Dumbledore with him and Nina after break. They said he would hide me, and I'd be safe."

"You would!" Dana exclaimed, taking her younger brother's hands into her own, "Oh Nick, I'm so happy for you! Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive, you will be so safe!"

Nick gave her a half smile, "Dixie is coming too."

Dana's smile grew, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Nick and Dixie exchanged solemn glances. Dana's smile disappeared, "What?" She asked

"We wish you would come with us."

"Sorry." Dana's face fell, "I need to protect the younger kids. Delaney and Justin claim that they're going to but I don't know if they will be able to."

Dixie enveloped Dana in a hug, "I love you Dana."

"I love you too."

"Aw how sweet." A joking voice interrupted the siblings.

They turned to see Nina leaning against the doorframe. Her black hair fell in choppy layers around her shoulders and her grey eyes were surrounded with smokey make up (Think Jenny Humphrey from Gossip Girl just not as extreme). She was wearing a black halter-top dress that fell in layers of different material above her knees. Her feet were incased in a pair of strappy black stilettos.

"Wow, Nina. You look amazing." Dana smiled

"I know, the only flaw is this disgusting thing." Nina sneered, flashing her dark mark, "And I'm here to make you look just as amazing. Dix, you should go get ready. Nick, do you mind taking the babies back to the nursery? The nanny is back now."

When the younger siblings had cleared out of the room Nina pulled Dana into the bathroom and got to work.

Nina's Dress: http://www(DOT)12allchat(DOT)com/upload/uploads/images/127edee4d01f(DOT)jpg

(Seven P.M.)

"Perfect!" Nina exclaimed after an hour of primping Dana.

Dana moved to look in the full view mirror and grinned at the outcome. Her silvery hair was pulled into a ponytail with the ends curled and she had a few curls left framing her face. Nina had her crystal blue eyes covered with dark grey powder and circled with black liner and thick black lashes. Her dress was amazing, something Nina had bought at a Muggle store (Check link! Really cute dress. If you cant see it email me! You know the drill… remove the (DOT)'s and put .'s) that landed above her knees. On top of it all Nina made her wear a pair of cream colored strappy heels, not as high as her own but they were a good two or three inches.

Dana's dress: http://www(DOT)blogcdn(DOT)com/www(DOT)aisledash(DOT)com/media/2008/06/forever-21-cheryl-babydoll-dres,-$24(DOT)80(DOT)jpg

"Knock, knock!" Jasmine's voice rang out as she and Madison entered the bathroom.

Dana was shocked by her friend's appearances. "Merlin you guys look amazing!" She gaped.

Jasmine grinned. Her dirty blond hair fell in loose curls down to her mid-back. She was wearing a strapless red satin bubble dress that went only to about mid thigh and a pair of strappy black stilettos like Nina's. Her dark blue eyes had the smokey effect, also like Nina's. She subconsciously moved her hand to cover the dark mark that blemished her skin.

Jasmine's Dress: http://cheapdress(DOT)files(DOT)wordpress(DOT)com/2008/05/strapless-satin-bubble-dress-cocktail-gown-prom(DOT)jpg

"Oh my god Jazz, you look so hot!" Nina giggled, twirling her friend around.

Jasmine laughed and curtsied. "Why thank you, you're looking pretty sexy yourself!"

"Why do you guys look so fucking hot and I have to look adorable or whatever?" Dana mock-pouted.

The girls laughed, "Sexy's not really your thing, plus I think your dad would fry us if it was."

Dana giggled and then turned her attention to Madison. The girl's hair was pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head, a few wisps framing her face. She was wearing a gorgeous red and black lace dress and a pair of strappy red heels on her feet. Her brown eyes were, again, surrounded with dark smokey makeup.

Madison's dress: http://www(DOT)inspiredinsanity(DOT)com(DOT)au/images/uploads/womens%20clothing/dress%20lace%20red%206(DOT)JPG

"Ready to go?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." Dana responded, and the girls headed down stairs.

"Have any of the guys seen you yet?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I flooed over her quickly so Drake and Dylan couldn't see me." Nina answered.

"Yeah we flooed right to Dana's room" Madison explained.

"So Jazz, who's this new boyfriend I heard was coming?" Nina asked.

Jasmine giggled, "He's a family friend." She answered vaguely.

Reaching the end of the hallway Dana turned to Dixie's room and knocked on the door. The younger girl emerged, running a hand through her hair, which she had straightened and was now falling in messy tresses to her mid back. She was wearing a short red dress with about two inch straps and two black flowers on the left strap. It fell only to about her mid thigh and she wore peep toe red heels. Her celery colored eyes were outlined with dark black and her lips were glossy.

Dixie's dress: http://www(DOT)sugarscape(DOT)com/userfiles/river-island-red-dress(DOT)jpg

"Alright now I feel like a damn seven year old!" Dana crossed her arm, "Even my little sister looks hot!"

"So do you! Stop freaking out!" Nina yelled.

Dana stuck her tongue out in response. Turning to the door across from Dixie's. Jasmine knocked and yelled for Delaney to come out. Delaney rushed out, almost tripping in her black stilettos. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was tight until the waist where it flared out. Her auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail of messy curls, a couple of tendrils framing her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were surrounded with dark black eyeliner and dark blue eye shadow.

Delaney's dress: http://endless-dress(DOT)com/pimages/0050O-a(DOT)jpg

Dana adverted her eyes from her sister and started walking down the stairs. "This house is too big!" Jasmine moaned, "Too many stairs."

The girls laughed and finished making their way down the stairs

The Greeting Room

Draco sat in the greeting room with his friends, all the boys fidgeting while waiting for the girls. Finally the girls entered. Draco's eyes were drawn straight to Dana. One of the boys behind him let out a low whistle and he had to agree. All of the girls looked super fine tonight. The girls finished greeting all the adults and finally made their way over to the boys. They stood, flustered.

Nina chuckled and sauntered up to Blaise, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Look girls, the boys are nervous and a little…"

Blaise cut her off by leaning down and capturing her in a sweet, short kiss. She laughed and looked into his eyes, they were the same height thanks to Nina's heels.

"Oh my god!" Dana heard Dixie mumble behind her.

"What?" Dana asked but her question was answered when she turned back around, "Oh wow…"

Jasmine was in Justin's arms, giggling as he whispered in her ear. "This is your new boyfriend?" Dana shrieked.

Jasmine blushed and nodded, "I approve!" Dixie sang and Jasmine laughed.

Dixie left, bringing Madison with her to talk to Dylan leaving Delaney, Dana, and Draco. Dana gave an expressionless side-glance to her sister and grabbed Draco's hand pulling him out of the greeting room. Draco stopped Dana as soon as they turned the corner and pulled her into an empty tearoom. He placed his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her softly, "How are you?" He asked, moving away from her and sitting on one of the squishy chairs.

"I'm okay." She replied, walking over and sitting on his lap, covering his lips with hers.

A loud wolf whistle filled the room, causing Dana to almost slip off Draco's lap. They looked up into the laughing face of Samantha Malfoy and her fiancé, Michael. Dana quickly got off Draco and moved to stand at the far edge of the couch, blushing furiously. Draco chuckled and stood, "Hey Sam." He greeted as his sister hugged him.

He shook hands with Michael then walked over and grabbed Dana's hand. "Well… thanks for dropping in Sam. See you." He nodded.

"Your friends are out on the Quidditch pitch." She called.

"Thanks." Draco mumbled, pulling Dana through the house. When the reached the kitchen he felt her resist on his pull. He stopped and turned around. She grinned at him, putting a hand on his cheek. "I love you." She told him.

He grinned, "I love you so much."

She tilted her face upwards and met his warm mouth as he leaned down.

"Finally Drake!" Blaise yelled from the air, "Come on!"

Draco turned and kissed Dana quickly before running to the broom shed. Draco, Blaise, Justin, and Dylan played two on two while the girls stood ankle deep in the snow… ankle deep with heels on. "This is a bad idea." Dixie muttered.

The girl's teeth chattered in response.

The boys landed and hurried over to the girls, Nina had put a spell on the ground around the girls' feet so they would be warm and there was grass instead of snow. "Nott just got here with Parkinson." Blaise told Nina.

Nina glared at him in response. "I'm freezing!"

The group made their way inside for dinner where Kendra decided the teenagers would just stay in their Manor until it was time for the Malfoy's annual Christmas Ball. Dana squeezed Draco's hand under the table and grinned. "Maybe I won't have to train," She hoped.

After dinner when all the parents left the girls made their way up to Dana's room. Kendra had suggested they stay in their own guest rooms but they girls refused, preferring to stay together while the boys each had their own guest room. Dana doubted much of her friends would even end up staying in her room.

A couple hours later the girls were all showered and sitting around in their nightclothes when the boys entered. They were also showered and all were wearing pajama pants with t-shirts or sweatshirts. Nina got off the bed, pulling her black silk nightdress down so it would reach mid-thigh. She walked over to Blaise, standing on tiptoe and whispering something in his ear. He grinned and pulled her over to the sitting area of Dana's room where they sat talking on one of the squishy couches. Dixie, Madison, Dylan, Pansy, Theo, and Delaney joined them in the sitting area while Jasmine and Justin sat on a chair in a secluded corner of the room and started making out. Draco walked over to Dana and wrapped his arms around her. She looked over at her brother and friend and scrunched her nose, "Gross."

Draco laughed and pulled her in tightly. "Do you want to go out to the balcony?" Dana asked, not giving him time to respond as she started pulling him.

When they got outside Dana leaned over the stone railing and looked out onto the beautiful gardens. There were numerous fountains; lit up by different colored lights, and the way around the paths were lit by small lights on the ground. Draco came behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Aren't you cold?" He asked.

She leaned back into him a little more, "Mmm a bit…" She admitted.

Draco stepped back and pulled off his sweatshirt, handing it to her. "Now you'll be cold!" She protested.

Draco chuckled, "I'll be warmer than you. You're nightdress barely covers your boobs to your ass… Not that I mind." He smirked.

Dana laughed and pulled the sweatshirt on; it was so big it went past her nightdress. It was quiet until Draco cleared his throat, "Dana, about last night…" He started.

"Do you regret it?" She interrupted

"No! Not at all! I was just worried you did!"

Dana turned around in his arms so she was facing him. She laid a small kiss on his collarbone, which her eye level was a little below. "I told you I love you Draco Malfoy. I don't regret a second of our time spent together. Even the bad times."

Draco grinned and leaned down for a quick snog session. He pulled away when he felt her shivering. "It's too cold, let's go inside."

"No!" She complained, "I want to spend some time with you. My feet are just kind of cold."

"That's easily fixed." He laughed and lifted her up to sit on the wide stone railing, keeping his hands on her waist for protection even though he doubted she would fall since there was still about five inches left on the rail.

Dana laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you." Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Draco. So much. But I just have one question."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How are you not cold?!" Dana exclaimed

Draco laughed, "I'm just that hot!" He gave her a smirk

She play-slapped his arm, "Prat. But I guess I did set that one up."

"Oh come on Riddle, you know you think I'm the hottest guy alive."

Dana blushed but shook her head, "Yeah right."

Draco glared at her, "I am."

"I don't want to boost your ego little boy." Dana sing-songed.

"I think we established last night I am anything but little." Draco smirked at her.

When Dana realized what he was talking about she turned the darkest red she has ever turned. "You know I'm right." Draco prompted.

"There are many men hotter than you." Dana protested.

"Doubt it." Draco sniffed, "Name one."

"Uhm… Ron Weasley?" Dana tried.

"Are you trying to make me throw up?" Draco made a disgusted face.

Dana laughed but slowly her face turned to worried when she realized Draco wasn't answering and wasn't even looking at her. She pulled his chin up and saw the expressionless mask he put on when he didn't want people to know his feelings. "Draco?" She questioned.

He didn't answer, just stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I wasn't serious. You're the only guy for me, now and forever. I love you."

The sides of Draco's mouth pulled up a bit. Encouraged by this response Dana leaned down and whispered in his ear, "For the record, last night was amazing. And you, my love, are the hottest, sweetest, most amazing man I know." And she kissed the sensitive skin below his ear.

When she pulled back and looked at his face he was grinning, "Sweetest?"

"Yes Draco Malfoy! Sweetest!" She laughed.

"I'm thinking people see me as anything but sweet."

"Not to me. To me you are the sweetest most caring man in the world."

"You know why?" He asked her

She gave him a questioning glance.

"Because I love you." He grinned.

"And I love you." She smiled.

He smile turned into a worried expression so Draco pulled her face up, "What is it Baby?" He asked

"I loved last night and it was amazing and you were amazing and all but…"

"But?" He asked

"But can we wait next time? I kind of expected my first time to be on my honeymoon."

"Of course." Draco nodded

"Thanks. You're great." Dana smiled.

"Are you ready to go inside? I can't risk you getting sick and your hair is wet."

"But then we wont be alone!" Dana protested.

"Come on, Baby." Draco laughed, picking her up and setting her on the ground, "We will have plenty of alone time over the next week until Christmas."

Dana led Draco back inside and looked around the room. Everyone was on the bed except for Nina and Blaise. "Where did Nina and Blaise go?" Dana asked.

She heard Draco snicker behind her. Jasmine looked up with raised eyebrows, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Ew, in my house." Dana muttered and everyone laughed.

Then she noticed Delaney and Justin were gone. "Training." Dixie answered as if she read her mind. "You have to go in ten minutes."

Dana's face fell and she made her way into her closet.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered as they stood inside her large closet.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She whispered back as she pulled the elastic out of her hair, the wet tresses falling around her face.

"You might want to turn around, I have to change."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Draco smirked

Dana raised her eyebrows at him.

Draco raised his hands as an innocent gesture, "Hey Babe, you were the one who pulled me in here."

Dana laughed, "I guess you're right." She reasoned and turned around.

Draco just saw her exposed back and the black lace panties when she pulled her nightdress and his sweatshirt off. She sifted through her clothes and Draco had to turn away, his pants growing tighter as his imagination started working.

"You can look." She said minutes later, wearing a black tank top and a pair of Muggle exercise shorts.

She walked up to him, laying her hand on the side of his face, "I'll be back. Wait for me?"

"Always." He answered.

She smiled at him and walked out of the closet and out of the room.

Around three in the morning Dana burst into her room. Draco and Dixie were the only ones awake, sitting on her bed waiting expectantly. Tears were rolling down her face as she jumped onto the bed and climbed on top of Draco, burying her face in his bare chest. "Baby?" He whispered, "Dana?"

"Come on." Dixie said and headed towards the bathroom.

Draco scooped Dana up, bridal style and brought her into the bathroom. Only only a small light had lit up the room but in the bright lights of the bathroom they could see Dana's injuries. She had a deep gash on her face and was covered in bruises, on her legs were burn marks. "Did Justin do this?" Draco commanded, outraged.

Dana's crying subsided and she nodded, "And Dixie. They are for sure fighting for my father, I swear they're under some kind of spell."

"Why would they do this to you?" Dixie gasped.

"It's how training goes Dix." Draco explained, "I've been going through this since I was a little kid. Dana, can I please heal you?"

"You can't. You'll get in trouble; I'll get in trouble. I'm sure you didn't heal yourself as a kid."

"Dana, this is different. I can't stand to see you in pain."

"I love you Drake, but I'm fine. Sorry for freaking out like that."

Draco looked at her sadly, "Okay well… I guess I'm going to my room. See you in the morning."

Dana caught up with him just as he reached the door, "Stay." She whispered so she wouldn't wake her sleeping friends, "Nothing more than sleeping, but I want you with me. Please."

Draco bent down and kissed her forehead, "For you, yes."

"Thanks." She whispered, "I'll be out in a couple minutes. You can go ahead and fall asleep on the bed."

"I'll wait."

"You don't ha-"

"I'll wait." He insisted.

Dana smiled, "well if you want."

"Always." He grinned.

After her shower, Dana looked in the mirror. She left her wet hair down to cover a large bruise on the back of her neck, no need to worry Draco. She looked into her makeup-less eyes before sighing and pulling Draco's plain black sweatshirt tightly around her. She tiptoed out into the room surveying the sleeping arrangements. Dixie had fallen asleep on one of the couches, and Pansy fell asleep on the other… on top of Theodore. Madison fell asleep in the love seat, curled up next to Dylan who had his arms wrapped around her, both of them smiling in their sleep. Dana smiled at this, maybe they would wake up and realize they were perfect for each other. Jasmine fell asleep on a pile of blankets, meant for everyone. Delaney and Justin were in their own rooms and who knows where Nina and Blaise went. Finally she climbed into her bed and under the blankets, snuggled up next to Draco. He didn't move, he feared hurting her.

"Drake, I'm fine I promise. Please hold me."

Draco hesitated but wrapped his arm around her, putting no pressure on her body. "Draco." She hissed, "I promise you I'm fine."

He finally pulled her closer. He soon heard small sniffles, "Love, everything's fine right now. I promise. Please Baby, go to sleep. You need it."

To soothe her, Draco pulled her closer and kissed the top of her wet hair. "I love you Baby." He whispered and she finally fell asleep.

In the morning, everyone already woke up except for Draco and Dana so they were soon the only ones left in the room. Draco woke up when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. "Hey." She smiled.

He sat up slightly, holding himself up on his elbows. He looked down at her and groaned, "Dana. You're not helping this no sex until marriage."

Dana looked confused and followed his eyesight. She noticed his sweatshirt had ridden up exposing her stomach and her very skimpy pair of lacy blue panties. Dana blushed and pulled the sweatshirt down. "Sorry." She mumbled.

He laughed and kissed her, "Not a problem, Love. You're gorgeous."

Dana smiled and kissed him again. Thinking in her head how glad she was that she had decided to heal most of her bruises and burn when she woke up around five in the morning so he didn't see them. "What time is it?" Draco yawned.

"Around noon." Dana laughed.

"Mmmmm…" Draco groaned and flipped over, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Dana sang in his ear and he peaked out at her sideways.

"For me." She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Anything for you, Gorgeous."

Dana smiled widely and jumped out of bed, going into her closet. "Go change!" She commanded.

About five minutes later Dana was standing in her closet looking at her outfit in the full length mirror. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head and she was wearing a pair of dark jeans and Draco's sweatshirt. She felt someone behind her with their hands on her hips and sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access and a moan slipped out as he bit down. Turning around she grinned up at Draco, "Hey Baby." She mumbled, kissing him fully on the mouth.

"Breakfast time!" Dana sang and skipped out of the closet.

Draco laughed and followed his girlfriend down to the kitchen where everyone was 'making pancakes'

**Well this chapter had a lot of Draco/Dana. Others wont have as much- unless you want…Well since I've been spending so much time at physical rehab and school I felt guilty so I decided to make this super long! Sorry if you didn't like it:/ go look at every ones dresses though! I really liked them=) I'll update soon… I hope!**


	19. Chapter 19

"What the hell is going on here?" Draco laughed as he entered the kitchen behind Dana.

The kitchen was covered in white powder and everyone was covered head to toe in pancake batter, flour, and cracked eggs. "Duck!" Dana yelled grabbing Draco's hand pulling him down behind one of the counters just as two eggs flew through the air and hit the wall behind them.

Dana burst out in a fit of giggles and popped up above the marble counter top, "Missed!" she giggled and ran out the kitchen door, dragging Draco with her.

Dana continued giggling as she and Draco ran through the snow. She turned and saw Nina, Blaise, Dylan, Jasmine, Theodore, Pansy, Madison, and Dixie all running after them, all holding eggs in their hands. Dana screamed and stopped, pushing Draco behind her. "Look what I learned."

Pushing her arms in an upward motion, a wall of snow about five feet tall, appeared from the ground and Dana hid behind it, pulling Draco down with her. Peeking over the wall she saw that the rest of the teens had all fell to their knees in the snow and were using their hands to build a mound of snow to use as a fort. Sliding back down she looked at Draco who was smiling at her, "That was amazing." He smiled, giving her a small kiss.

Dana blushed, and started patting snow together into a snowball. "It was okay. Justin is much better with fire."

Draco made a face, "I don't care about Justin, I only care about you."

Dana laughed before launching her snowball over the wall at her friends. Soon the teens were in a full blown snowball war, laughing and having fun as if there wasn't anything they had to worry about.

"DANA!"

"Shit." Dana mumbled as it became quiet

She got out from behind the fort of snow to see Bellatrix storming towards her with Delaney and Justin behind her. "Did you forget about training? Or did you want to do it out here for an audience?"

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked, holding her wand as Dana attempted to hold back her screams.

Finally Dana's screams filled the air, echoing around the grounds. "Stop it!" Dixie screamed finally and, with one last smile, Bellatrix broke her concentration.

It was silent as Dana pushed herself off the ground, staggering before she caught herself. "Nice improvement." Bellatrix noted.

Dana clamped her mouth shut and glared at the woman. Bella sneered back at Dana before turning to Dixie, "Since you wanted to help your sister, why don't you help her in training today. You and Dana against Justin and Delaney."

"That's not fair!" Dana yelled, "Dix hasn't had enough training and she can get hurt!"

Bellatrix let out a high-pitched giggle, "Trying to protect your giggle? But who is the trainer? Me." He voice growing lower and more dangerous as she continued, "Get in positions."

Dana pulled her wand out of her back pocket, glaring at Bellatrix. "Why are you putting everyone else in danger?"

"They're Death Eaters. They can protect themselves. And you were the one who earned an audience by pulling this little stunt."

Dana's eyes swept over her friends and motioned for them all to back up. Once in position- the duel began.

"Alright- we have Justin and Delaney against Dana and Dixie; four of the Dark Lord's most dangerous fighters. Justin, you control fire. Delaney, you are the greatest dueler the world has ever seen. Dana, you control the earth. Dixie, you control the minds. I want to see fighting, using your wands, not solely your talents. Now Delaney, I know that's hard for you but work on defending yourself and Justin."

Dana lined up about half a Quidditch pitch's length across from Justin and Dixie lined up across from Delaney. "Begin!" Bellatrix called, apparating to the roof of the house so she could on look.

"Go to the roof!" Dana yelled towards her friends as she flipped out of the way of an oncoming spiral of fire from Justin.

Once on the roof, Draco felt Nina grab his hand. They all continued watching as the siblings fought- flipping, jumping, sending curses and spells at each other. "Dix, watch out!" Dana screamed.

Pushing her arms in a sideways motion- making a wall of rock and snow in front of Dixie, just in time before Delaney's spell hit, causing the wall to shatter.

Justin used the moment of distraction to send a wall of fire at Dana. "Dana!" Dixie screamed just as the fire was ascending on her sister.

"Impedimenta!" Dana screamed, causing the fire to slow, "Aguamenti!"

Draco noticed what Dana had been talking about, she mentioned when she fought Delaney and Justin it seemed like they were under a spell. It was easy to tell Delaney was holding back but neither sibling looked as if they even had a care in their head about their sisters they were fighting. Draco's attention was brought back to the fight when he heard Dana's piercing scream. She had jumped in front of Dixie and gotten hit by Delaney's Diffindo spell. Multiple cuts opened all over Dana's pale skin and huge amounts of blood appeared. Suddenly, with an exaggerated movement of her arms, a dome erupted from the ground encasing Dana and Dixie.

"How do we get in?" Delaney asked, "Try to melt it."

Justin threw a large wave of fire that encased the whole dome, but nothing happened. He ran to it, wiping it with his hand, "It's made of stone!"

Delaney groaned, "What can we do?" and she started throwing multiple curses as the rock.

Suddenly it shattered and revealed Dana and Dixie standing in the middle, Dana's cuts not healed, but not bleeding anymore. The field was silent until suddenly Delaney let out a scream, her eyes. The occupants of the roof looked around confused but soon saw Dixie's eyes were glowing the same eerie yellow as she whispered something to herself. They assumed Dixie had planted an image in Delaney's mind and she couldn't escape it. Dana saw Justin about to attack so they got into a battle.

Swirls of fire and boulders of different sizes flew around the yard. After about two minutes of Delaney's constant screaming the Dana and Justin pulled their wands.

"Avis!" Dana screamed, one of her spells she used often when she was Hermione, and a flock of yellow birds erupted from her wand.

Before they could reach Justin, he froze them, "Incarcerous!"

Dana's shield charm did not hold up so she soon found herself bound in ropes. Justin sent a stunning spell at Dixie sending her spiraling across the yard, landing ten feet away in a mound of snow.

Delaney fell on her knees with her head in her hands, "Can I end this? This is stupid!" She yelled at Bellatrix

"I'm bored." Bellatrix humphed, "Delaney and Justin versus and Dana, it will end much faster with Dana not protecting Dixie so much."

Dana finally got free of the ropes and ran to Dixie, "Ennervate!"

Looking up towards the roof, she pulled Dixie out of the snow. "How can I get you out of the way?" She asked, "I put you in danger, Dix. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine Dana. Just don't get hurt. Be strong."

Dana tried to smile before calling up to Draco. Draco apparated down next to Dana and Dixie, "Bring her to the kitchen."

"Dana!" Bellatrix shrieked

"Hurry!" Dana whispered as she turned and ran back towards the duel area.

After bringing Dixie to the kitchen and leaving her in the care of a house elf he ran back out side just in time to see Dana fly through the air, hitting a tree and slowly sliding down. Delaney descended on her quickly, intending to end the duel but Dana, with a quick motion of her hands, sent Delaney flying across the yard in a pile of snow. Running up to her, she pulled out her wand, "Immobulus!"

With a quick flick of her wand, Delaney blocked the spell. From behind Dana was hit with a tripping jinx by Justin and she slid in the snow. Twisting around she saw a wall of fire heading towards her and raised a blanket of snow of her body. The fire hit the snow with a sizzling sound and turned to water, soaking her. Dana jumped up, knowing if she stayed on the ground any longer, she would for sure lose. She sent a spell at Delaney who was now free of her snow trap. Dana took off at a run before she was hit in the back by a spell and sent flipping through the air and seconds later her hands were bound behind her back. Standing up Dana found herself enclosed in a circle of fire that was slowly shrinking, "Give in, you can never beat us." Delaney hissed, throwing another curse at her.

Dana screamed in pain, falling to her knees. "Fine!"

The fire stopped and the bindings on Dana disappeared. She fell in the snow in pain. From the roof, the yard hardly had any snow left; it was all burned away or in piles of slush with footprints in it. Bellatrix apparated off the roof and onto the ground, "Get up weakling."

Draco, now back on the roof with his friends, watched as Dana pulled herself up off the ground, quivering in pain. "Very good." Bellatrix hissed, "Now on with the training- we'll be working on non-verbal curses."

"That's not all?" Madison asked shocked.

"That's what happens when you're aligned with the Dark Lord. Although I must say this is much worse than Death Eater training." Blaise muttered, "After a battle that big we wouldn't have gone straight into training without being able to heal ourselves."

Dana screamed in pain as Delaney hit her with a non-verbal jinx and Draco flinched. Nina grabbed his hand. "Drake, go inside. You shouldn't have to watch this."

"I'm a Malfoy. I'm not weak."

"I didn't say anything about you being weak. Draco, being in love does not make you weak. You care about her and can't do anything to help her. Go inside. Heal her when she gets back- you don't have to watch this."

"Dana is strong. I can watch her fight and win. It's not fair that my aunt keeps making her fight Delaney and Justin together. Justin has already completed a full year of training and Delaney has trained three times more than Dana. It doesn't make sense why they aren't training Dana and Justin together- their talents are the ones that are most dangerous."

Dana hit Delaney with a non-verbal jinx and sent her flying in the air. He saw a flicker of triumph-ness in Dana's expression when Delaney- the amazing dueler- didn't block it.

After training, Draco tried to help Dana up to her room but she ignored the offer, seeing as Bellatrix was still watching, and she didn't want to risk her dad seeing her. When she reached her room, she collapsed at the doorway and Draco had to carry her into the bathroom. He laid her on the fluffy white rug under the sink instead of the cold tile as he started filling a hot bath. Dana had abandoned Draco's sweatshirt before the duel so the shirt she was wearing was singed and torn in many places. He pulled it slowly over her head, trying not to hit any of her cuts. Her jeans were torn and stuck to her legs from the bleeding and the burns. Dana sat up and attempted to help him gingerly pull them off. Leaving her underclothes on, he picked Dana up and lowered her slowly into the warm water. As her cuts and burns hit the water, Dana screamed in pain, "I've had enough! I can't have anymore! I can't do it! I can't live anymore!"

Draco picked her back out of the water and held her close to his chest. Soon her sobs became quieter and she whispered, "It hurts. It hurts so bad."

"I'll fix it Baby. I'll make it all go away." Draco whispered into her hair.

He took out his wand, laid her back onto the rug, now stained with blood, and started healing her wounds. Soon he had them all the external fixed and before he could start the internal, she stopped him, "Drake, if Bella found out you helped me… you would be punished."

"Babe- I love you with my whole heart. I'm going to heal you. Bellatrix wont find out. I am one of the most skilled Legilimens in all of England. She wont, she cant, find out I am the one who helps you, I mean come on Dana- you're also Hermione! The brightest witch of our age! Even though you may not act like her all the time anymore, she's still in there. Bellatrix would believe you're healing yourself."

"But I'm not." Dana sniffled.

"Listen Dana, the only way I'm so good at healing is because I used to have to heal myself when my father would beat me. My mother taught me so I could save my life, now I can save yours."

Dana nodded and Draco was glad she didn't have to grow up in the pureblood world like he did. He finished all internal healing then picked her fragile body back up from the carpet and started to lower her down into the water. When she was under the bubbles she passed up her bra and underwear. Draco pulled his baggy jeans off so he was wearing his boxers, and he sat behind Dana, his legs on either side of her in the water. When he started getting her long, silvery hair wet he noticed a deep wound on the back of her head. He grabbed his wand and healed it fully then grabbed the honey-scented shampoo and massaged it into her hair. She moaned and leaned her head back, "I love you more than anything in the whole entire world."

Draco leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, "I love you too, and I hate my aunt for putting you through that, Baby. But I will admit, you're great."

"I lost." Dana whispered.

"You did amazing." Draco replied, "Though, I don't think you have a chance at beating me."

A feeble smile appeared on Dana's face, "You arrogant arse."

Draco chuckled, "But if I weren't, would you love me as much?"

"You wouldn't be you, that's for sure." Dana whispered as Draco rinsed her hair, "I'm tired."

Draco got the vanilla scented soap and started washing Dana's grime covered body, "Baby, you're covered in blood, ash, and sweat. We need to get you cleaned up."

Dana groaned but allowed Draco to finish, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I do." Dana smiled, her eyes closed and her head rested against the back of the tub.

When Dana was clean, Draco turned around so she could stand and wrap a towel around herself. Draco heard the slosh of the water and turned to see Dana wrapped in a white fluffy towel. She gave him a slight smile before exiting the room and heading towards her closet. When she re-entered the bathroom she was in a black cami and a pair a forest green pajama shorts. "Can I have my wand?" She asked, pointing to it lying next to the bathtub.

Draco threw it lightly to her and returned to scourgify charms he was doing on the bathtub and the rug. Dana stood on her toes and pulled a large book out of a high cupboard. "What are you doing?" Draco asked

Dana turned and smiled, "I'm kind of doing the same thing twice."

Draco gave her a confused glance and Dana laughed, "I want to dye my hair to dark brown. And maybe curls."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I want to!" Dana mumbled, flipping through the book of beauty spells, "And besides, blonde is your thing Draco Dear. And you said so yourself- I am still Hermione, Hermione had brown hair, I want brown hair-"

Draco had come up behind her and slipped his hand over her mouth, "Okay, you can have your brown hair."

Dana giggled and went back to her spell book, "Aha!"

"Why cant you just use regular dye?" Draco asked, sitting back down on the bathtub.

"Baby, you ask some of the stupidest questions sometimes. Because if I use this spell it will never grow out or anything." Dana rolled her eyes.

* * *

Draco lay awake as Dana slept in his arms. He watched the glowing numbers on the clock move slowly until they read 11:55 and he grudgingly started to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" Dana whispered, her eyes still closed but her small hand wrapped tightly around Draco's wrist.

"I have my own training in five minutes. I have to go."

"Be safe." She whispered, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Maddie!" Dana whispered, knocking on Madison's door at seven o'clock the next morning.

When Madison didn't reply, she opened the door quietly and slipped into the dark room. Tiptoeing across the room, when she got to the bed she laid down facing Madison's sleeping frame. "Mads, wake up."

"What time is it?" Madison groaned, rolling over so she was facing Dana.

"Around seven."

"Why so early?" The hushed conversation continued and Madison propped herself up on her elbow, "You're hair!" She grabbed a newly brunette curl.

"I'm worried."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Draco left last night, at midnight. He said he had training but he hasn't been back. His bed is untouched, as are the others. I don't think they had training- I think they lied. The war is approaching."

Madison rolled over and turned on the light beside her bed, "What?" She gasped.

"I realized last night- Draco kept dropping hints about me being Hermione. When I finished training and he got me all cleaned up and after I dyed my hair- we spent the rest of the day in my bed just talking. He must have brought up Hermione at least eight times. He was trying to tell me- he was hinting that Hermione is still in me, not just Dana. And now they're all gone. He was trying to tell me something."

"Dane, this is crazy." Madison ran a hand through her hair, "What else did he say to make you think something bad was happening?"

Suddenly Dana gasped, sitting straight up, "The Weasley's annual Christmas party at the Burrow is today!"

She jumped out of bed and hurried towards the door, "Dana, stop!" Madison yelled.

Dana stopped running and turned around, "What Maddie? My friends are in danger?"

"You can't go like this! They'll know it's you! You'll die!"

"Mads what else can I do?"

"I'll help you."

* * *

AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW. Well it kinda sucked, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry it took so long. Well I'll update sooner next time!


	20. Chapter 20

A girl walked towards a house resembling a leaning tower; her head bowed against the wind, beneath her black cloak, pieces of black hair whisked behind her. She stopped, ankle deep in the snow and looked up at the house- The Weasley's home. Her eyes, a crystal blue color, were determined and she moved so she was hiding behind a bush, stopping where everything in the living room was visible. She noticed how her dark tan skin was in extreme contrast to everything else covered in white as she pulled her cloak tighter around her thin frame. After she took a deep breath and checked to make sure no one was watching the house- she made a dash to the door.

XOXO

"…Just remember I want Potter." Voldemort hissed, finishing his speech.

All the death eaters bowed their head before they disappeared in black smoke, flying towards the first battle of the war- The Weasley's.

XOXO

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal a girl she had never before laid her eyes on. "Hello, Dear. May I help you?"

"Mrs. Weasley…" Dana whispered, "It's me, Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew wide as she ushered Hermione/ Dana into the house. "Dear, you look different every time I see you." She whispered also.

"The death eaters can't recognize me. There's going to be an attack- I came to warn you."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew wide, "Harry, Dear! Come here for a moment please." She called in to the living room.

Dana was wringing her hands nervously and kept looking out the window. Harry entered the kitchen and when his eyes fell on Dana, a confused expression appeared on his face. Dana, not being able to help herself, ran and flung her arms around Harry's neck. "It's me!" She whispered in his ear, "Hermione. I'm here to help. There's going to be an attack."

She pulled away from Harry and looked into his eyes. "I had to disguise myself. I want to help you fight."

Harry grabbed Dana's hand and pulled her into the living room in front of all the Weasleys and many of the order members. "Everyone, this is Hermione." Harry announced

"Shhh!" Dana hissed, "They could be listening in!"

Everyone in the room gathered around Dana and Harry as they began formulating a plan. Bill, the oldest of the Weasley siblings, broke away from the group, he took the his wife- a pregnant Fleur- her sister Gabrielle, and his sister Ginny, "You three are to go into the small safety chamber under the house. Do not come out!" He demanded

"I want to fight!" Ginny disagreed and after a short argument, Ginny rejoined the group with a triumphant look on her face.

XOXO

The death eaters apparated to the burrow and hid themselves in the forest, waiting for the correct time to attack. Nina, Blaise, Draco, Dylan, Pansy and Theo stood towards the back, not particularly wanting to participate.

"It's beginning." Nina whispered under her breath

XOXO

There was an explosion outside of the burrow and all the members inside pulled out their wands, ready for the attack. Dana suddenly felt overwhelmed; her best friends would be on the other side- not even aware she was there. "I can't use my powers- they will know its me… but I can use regular spells."

"It's okay." Harry squeezed her shoulder, "We owe you our lives. Thank you Hermione."

"It's going to be a hard fought battle. I'm sure my father did not send all his death eaters… and my siblings wont be present- according to Draco he's saving us for the final battle."

The members of the order flooded outside of the Burrow, wands at the ready. The first spell flew through the air, and the battle had started.


End file.
